WOWtale
by Ermora
Summary: What if Gaster didn't truly fall into the void but a different realm that everyone assumed was the void? Follow the Undertale troup as they fall into the World of Azeroth! Will start at Wrath of Lich King timeline. Sorry I'm not good at summaries, rated T for Blood, language and death (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Sans you lazybones! Get up and out of bed, we have to help Alphys today!" Papyrus called, Sans cringed, Papyrus was working extremely hard to be in the Royal Guard again which Sans didn't mind but Papyrus kept signing them up for extra work when all he wanted to do was drink his ketchup and rest.

"Alright I'm getting up" Sanas finally replied, he would do anything to help Papyrus join the Royal Guard, sooner or later Undyne would accept Papyrus... right? He got up and met with Papyrus downstairs, he swore something seemed odd but he brushed it off, probably nothing.

"Finally your ready, your so slow!" Papyrus said to Sans, Sans chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry bro but I was just... bone tired" Sanas joked Papyrus cringed, oh how his brothers jokes drove him up the walls most days.

"Sans! No jokes today!" Papyrus scolded, Sans laughed and with a huff Papyrus left, he didn't bother waiting for Sans as his brother would just use a 'shortcut' to catch up anyways. Papyrus made his way to the river person where Sans was waiting for him, they went on and headed to Hotlands.

"There seems to be something in the air today" the river person said, Sans couldn't help but internally agree but he wouldn't agree out loud so then he wouldn't worry Papyrus. When they reached Hotlands they made their way to Alphys' lab. She invited them in and had them working on the top floor, Sans could feel that there was some sort of magical anomaly that seemed to get closer by the moment.

"Sans? Is something bugging you?" Papyrus asked, Sanas blinked and looked at Papyrus, he didn't want to worry him.

"No, nothings wrong Pap, just acting like a star and spacing out" Sans lied, Papyrus frowned.

"First of all that was terrible, second of all your a terrible liar, tell me whats wrong or I will hug you until I get what I want" Papyrus said seriously.

"I... I just feel like there's a weird magic in the air today and I can't shake this feeling that it's getting closer" Sans responded after a moment, Papyrus studied Sans and went to say something.

"Sans! Papyrus! W-we have an emergency!" Alphys called, Papyrus closed his mouth and they ran down to where Alphys was.

"What's wrong Dr. Alphys?" Papyrus asked as they made it, Alphys was looking at her camera's and Sans realized that monsters were just randomly disappearing int thin air on camera.

"What's going on?" Sans asked in confusion, this has to be linked to the anomaly he's sensing.

"M-monster's are just suddenly disappearing into th-thin air, I-I don't know what to do?" Alphys panicked.

"Fear not Dr. Alphys, I, the Great Papyrus will investigate this!" Papyrus anounced and charged out, Sans felt a chill run down his spine.

"Papyrus, wait!" Sans called as he chased after his brother, he followed Papyrus closely until Papyrus just suddenly disappeared Sans felt shock hit him as he saw Papyrus one moment but the next he was completely gone. The magic anomaly however was now right in front of him. Sans attempted to teleport away but was unable to do so he felt terrified as the anomaly overcame him. He couldn't move and he felt like his body was moving through space and time, he attempted to use his magic to help him but he was unable to do so. Things began to darken and as they did so Sans saw the old Royal Scientist W.D. Gaster.

"G-Gaster?" Sans asked in confusion, Gaster turned and was in garments Sans had never seen, Gaster mouthed something Sans couldn't catch before he completely blacked out.

* * *

Alright so this is the start of WOWtale, a universe in which our Undertale friends (except Frisk) fall into the warcraft universe, this is actually where my OC Ermora originates from

 **Ermora: Wooties! Now I'll be on home turf!**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Updates may be slow as I'm normally extremely busy and can't always get onto my laptop like I did today.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 1

I walked around with Nanthos Blightcaller and my pet wolf Bambam, I just finished a meeting with the Banshee Queen Sylvanas.

"Will you be ready to depart for Northrend?" Nanthos asked, I nodded, I have to be ready to go, I've worked extremely hard for this moment.

"For the 20 years I've been alive and worked hard, my aunt is finally letting me go to Northrend" I said excitedly, Nanthos sighed. He still finds it so odd that Sylvanas is my aunt, people thought she only had 2 sisters but really she had a half sister that was also an elf who was my mother. When she passed away she left me in my aunts capable arms, I've worked hard as a hunter with Nanthos helping me and now I can go to Northrend on my own.

"I can come with you if you do- WATCH OUT!" Nanthos called, he quickly jumped in front of me as there was a bright light, ambush! I readied my bow and my wolf growled, we would prove we are strng enough to survive an ambush, maybe I'll get to be stationed at Northrend for a bit if I prove I can handle an ambush. When the light faded I felt shcked to see a... well it was a skeleton with red boots, some sort of odd pants and shirt and a red scarf around its neck, was this a joke or something from the Lich King? I cautiously approached the body, it moved slightly and I felt like it wouldn't harm us... it looked kinda like that weird warlock who came a few years ago and claimed he was from another realm.

"Is Gaster still in Undercity?" I asked, Nanthos looked thoughtful then nodded.

"Yes, I believe he is, would you like me to see if he knows who this is?" Nanathos asked, I nodded and Nanthos left, I kept my guard up, it's odd that Gaster mentioned he came from another realm but everyone thought he was insane... guess not. I jumped when the skeleton moved and got up, he looked at me as I readied my bow at his face.

"Don't move or I'll take your skull off and my wolf will chew on your bones" I threatened the skeleton swallowed nervously and I looked into his eyesockets, I've always had the dd ability to read undead eyes and I could see he wasn't sure what was going on.

"I-I don't know where I am" he said in a confused tone but didn't move, I studied him a bit longer, I wonder if he would be too soft for here and if I should just kill him here.

"Your in a world called Azeroth, I assume your not from here" I said, the skeleton smiled at me and I felt unnerved.

"Thank you... well I would say human but your not human... I am the Great Papyrus" he greeted warmly, I lowered my bow with a confused expression, who the hell greets someone like that?!

"Uhhh... Ermora" I said back, my wolf stopped growling as he sensed I had calmed down, Papyrus didn't move.

"Ermora I have brought Gaster" Nanthos said from behind me, I turned to see Nanthos and Gaster the warlock, Gaster looked at Papyrus then at me.

"Is this the one you two are concerned about?" Gaster asked, I nodded at him.

"Yes, is this one from your realm or is he one of the Lich King's men?" I asked, Gaster studied Papyrus closely.

"Hmmm yes, he is from my realm, I sensed an anomaly earlier and I wonder if it rught him here" Gaster nted curiously, Papyrus nodded.

"Actually lot's of monsters disappeared from the Underground, I went to go investigate the reason but ended up blacking out and ending up here!" Papyrus announced, I face palmed, this skeleton was way too excited.

"Best report this to Lady Sylvanas" Nanthos aid, I cringed and nodded, great, he's ging to make a second decision and I won't be allowed to leave.

"Alright let's go, any funny business though and you'll be dead before you meet her" I threatened Papyrus.

"I, the Great Papyrus, am not normally a funny guy" Papyrus stated, I rolled my eyes and we led him back into Undercity and took him to Sylvanas.

"My rangers informed me that you were bringing someone here, who are you?" Sylvanas demanded of Papyrus, he looked over and saw Nanthos bowed and did so himself... huh so he's a quick learner.

"I am the Great Papyrus, a skeleton in training to be apart of the Royal Guard where I come from" he greeted, by the light, is he going to introduce himself like that all the time? He reminds me of that blood elf Johhny Awesome who is full of himself.

"I am the Banshee Queen Sylvanas, I can't help but notice you are like Gaster, do you hail from the same realm?" Sylvanas demanded.

"Yes, he does hail from my realm but he wouldn't rememebr who I am since he was tiny when I first came here" Gaster interjected with a swift bow.

"Very well, I feel a bit gracious today, Gaster, tell this skeleton about how things are different from home and how he won't turn to dust when he's killed here, I must discuss what to do about him" Sylvanas said, Gaster looked over and did as he was told, Sylvanas motioned Nanthos and myself over, I sighed in disbelief, great thanks to this guy I won't make it to the zepplin to Northrend and I'll be stuck here for another week!

"He's fearless and I can see that he may have good potential to be a warrior in our ranks" Sylvanas started, I looked at her in suspicion.

"What are you planning?" I asked unhappily, something was definitely wrong here and I know I'm going to hate her anser.

"I was thinking that since your under my care I can't let you go to Northrend alone as per my sisters last will but if you go with a warrior I'd feel better" Sylvanas replied with a glint of mischeif in her eyes.

"Who's going to train him to fight? He's a smiling skeleton that'll get ripped into smiling shreds" I stated harsher then intended.

"We have a warrior trainer here in the Undercity, besides your stuck here until the zepplin comes back next week" Sylvanas agrued, I went to argue but Nanthos cleared his throat, we looked over to see Papyrus and Gaster waiting patiently for us.

"I'm going out to blow off some steam" I hissed as I left, I was so done with this right now, I meet another freak, I missed my zepplin and now my aunt wants to have him guard me. This just isn't fair!

"Hold on Ermora!" Nanthos called, I turned as he ran up and he handed me his flare gun.

"Just in case you get caught out there you know what to do" he said, I felt my anger go down a bit, despite all this its because they care for me isn't it?

"Thanks" I said as I took it and left, Bambam stayed close to my side as we left the city and headed towards the plaguelands, I may not be in Northrend yet but I can definitely do some damage to the Lich King's forces here!

* * *

Sorry for the boring chapter I promise things will pick up

 **Ermora: I'm so badass, I love it!**

Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, and until the next chapter update, have a good one!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 2

I went to Andorhal in the Plaguelands and decided to slowly make my way towards Scholomance, it's probably a good idea to kill Gandling or do some damage to his army while I'm here and make sure the Scourge are under control here for a bit at least. As I began to make my way through the multiple undead towards Scholomance I could swear someone was following me, everytime I turned to check however I found no one. I shrugged off the feeling when I kept seeing no one following me, when I made it to Scholomance I took a deep breath, I am going to head in alone despite hearing all the horrible tales of great Horde and Alliance heroes dieing in there. I swallowed nervously and decided to go in, I need to continue to show I'm more then ready to go to Northrend. I took a step in and immediately felt myself get tense, Bambam pressed himself to my side in attempts to keep me from getting to tense, I brushed his soft fur.

"Alright boy, let's do this" I said as I ventured forward, I dispatched of the two first skeletal guards in front of the door only and opened the gate leading into the next room, it was a library of sorts with a lich in the middle. I quietly drew back the string for my bow and shot at a cultist that was nearby, he died and cultists from the book shelves about the room ran to their fallen companion and the Lich turned to look at the commotion.

"Something tells me we are no longer alone, prepare yourselves for more intruders have made their way here" the Lich said, dammit that didn't work out the way I expected, I jumped when I felt a skeletal hand grab my shoulder, I whipped around and saw that Nanthos was there, he put a finger to his mouth to show I should keep silent and and dragged me back.

"Are you nuts?" he hissed, I glared at him, how was he THAT quiet? I should've known he would've been following me though, he WAS a master at being sneaky despite being a hunter and undead that smelled.

"I just want to keep my skills sharp, why don't you just let me do this for once and not stop me?" I asked back quietly, the cultists were already on guard and I can't afford having them catch us now.

"You really are set on this aren't you?" he asked as he met my eyes, I wasn't backing down this time, besides he can be stitched back together and I could probably get out if needed.

"Of course I'm set on this... now you can either help me or let me do this myself" I huffed impatiently, I have no time for games.

"I would be killed if something happened to you, you know that" Nanthos replied with a resigned sigh, I smiled, I knew I had won this argument, I made my way back to the top area to see the Lich now making rounds while the other cultists were on high alert as they studied, hmmm there's quite a few of them verse the 2 of us, I wonder if an all out attack would be better?

"On my command we open fire, it may be our best chance" I stated, Nanthos nodded but I could see that he seemed uneasy about the idea. I put multiple shots int my bow and drew the string back, Nanthos did the same, I took a deep breath and nodded at him, we both stood up and open fired our multiple shots, I saw the carnage of what we had done, many cultists now lied dead but the Lich had put up a barrier last minute and avoided the blows.

"Did you really think I was THAT stupid?" the lich said with a chuckle, ah shit! Nanthos looked to me and looked at the door, the lich barred it up with an ice wall.

"Looks like we'll just have to tear you apart" I said with a tone that most living people were scared of, the lich laughed.

"I will not be scared of a little child with her protector" the lich taunted, my anger flared, I'm not a child! My wolf growled and I readied my bow, the lich opened his arms to invite me into combat.

"I'll rip you apart and send you to the Lich King in pieces!" I snapped, the lich laughed as I jumped down, I swore if he could he would be grinning like a mad man.

"We shall see little halfling" he stated, I froze for a moment, halfling? What did he mean by halfling? I shook my head, it doesn't matter!

"I ain't no halfling" I spat back as I shot at the lich, he magicked the bolt away from himself, Nanthos jumped down and brought out a plague hound.

"Your going to get yourself killed if you rush in like this" Nanthos said, as he sent his hound in and began to attack the lich himself.

"Stop lecturing me, I was going to go to Northrend if it weren't for us stopping for that Papyrus skeleton dude" I said with a huff, I sent Bambam in to attack the lich as well, the lich laughed as our attacks weren't doing much against him.

"Nanthos Blightcaller... you nor your queen told the halfling about her lineage did you?" he stated, I felt myself getting distracted by his babbling while Nanthos didn't seem to flinch, my curiousity beginning to bloom, never once had I questioned my lineage.

"Don't let his lies distract you Ermora" Nanthos called to me, I nodded, he wuld've told me if it was something important, right?

"Avoiding the issue Nanthos? That's rich, how's about I tell her the truth, hm?" the lich said, Nanthos cursed under his breath and fired more shots at a much faster rate. Think Ermora what IS a lich's weakness? I wracked my brain for answers and finally it hit me, it's phylactery! I looked around the area and couldn't find it... unless its in a book shelf!

"Nanthos, get to the book shelves the lich's phylactery must be in a book!" I called, I went to aim for a bookshelf but found the lich was using magic to prevent me from firing, I looked to see Nanthos caught as well.

"Your much brighter then anticipated, I must send word but first I will make sure you watch your guardian perish" the lich said, he slowly began to strangle Nanthos, NO! I began to struggle against the magic holding me down and stopped when the ice at the door made a shattering noise, I looked up and saw a voidlord make its way down. It attacked the lich and the lich hissed as the voidlords magic hands hit his chest, dark warlock magic hit the lich as well and he released Nanthos and I. I went over to Nanthos as he gagged on the remenants of the lich's magic.

"Nanthos are you alright?" I asked, dammit I almost got him killed! He waved off my concern and got up after a moment.

"Yes, now lets take him out, he's pissed me off" Nanthos growled, I nodded and we readied our bows, I saw Gaster apporach the top of the stairs and shot another bolt of magic at the lich, thank the light he was an ally!

"I'm glad I caught you, Lady Sylvanas said you'd be over here, I brought some backup as well" Gaster said, I wonder what kind of back up he brought with him.

"I the Great Papyrus shall help!" Papyrus called as he lept down and tackled the lich rather effectively, I sighed while I palmed my face, this was NOT the help I was expecting.

"Papyrus hold them off as we begin to hunt for its phylactery" Gaster called, Papyrus nodded and kept the lich distracted as Gaster ran down the rest of the stairs, he began to burn books as Nanthos and I searched through the shelves, I moved a whole bunch of books and found its phylactery, finally!

"Hey buddy I think your screwed!" I called, the lich turned and was horrified as I held an arrow to the phylactery, Gaster chained the lich up as the lich stopped attacking.

"While we have a chance I think we should head farther in" I said with a cold tone, I want to finish up in here now that we seem to have a decent group.

"No, we are going back to Lady Sylvanas with the lich" Nanthos stated in an even more firm voice, I looked at him mutinously.

"What! Why?" I snapped, we had some good heroes here and we just took down the lich! We could probably go all the way through here and win this for the Horde!

"We can't let ourselves die, especially since we have a lich at our mercy, Sylvanas would love to have a lich to interrogate" Nanthos pointed out, I sighed, that is true.

"Fine" I resigned, Nanthos took the phylactery and looked at the lich with his grin, we all left and Nanthos looked over to Gaster.

"You got here by a mage I assume, where is it?" Nanthos asked Gaster, an undead mage came up with a bow.

"It was me... I shall take you back to Lady Sylvanas" he stated, he teleprted us all to Sylvanas' room, as we arrived Sylvanas came up with a glint in her eyes, oh crap, I'm in trouble aren't I?

"My Lady we bring a gift" Nanthos greeted as he handed the lich's phylactery to Sylvanas, she gave a grin and took it.

"Excellent work Nanthos, this shall come in hand... however, Ermora you know how dangerous it was to go into Scholomance!" she scolded, I looked away.

"I know but I didn't get to go to Northrend and I wanted to prove I was still capable to go, although I suppose it nearly got Nanthos harmed until Gaster and Papyrus came along" I mumbled, Sylvanas gave a look at Gaster and Papyrus.

"You knew so little about being a warrior Papyrus and yet you've proven useful, perhaps if you stay in your training I could let you join my guard... as for you Gaster I believe your warlock magic would be handy in Northrend" Sylvanas stated, I gave her a curious look, where was she going with this.

"Wowie! Thank you Lady Sylvanas, I promise I'll work hard!" Papyrus said, Gaster gave her a stone cold serious look however.

"You have a motive for this, do you not?" he asked, I cringed a bit, he was always so serious and direct, its a wonder how Sylvanas hasn't had his head yet.

"Always to the point, good, I do have another motive but I would speak to you and Nanthos privately about that. Papyrus I would like you to take Ermora to your training and make sure she stays put for the time being, Ermora I will come speak to you when I am ready" Sylvanas stated, Papyrus bowed and I only looked at her as Papyrus dragged me away with Bambam following closely. What does she have planned for me now? More importantly though will she let me go to Northrend still? I was frustrated that I wasn't allowed to know what she was saying but I know she hates it when I go off on my wn like that, I just hope its not as bad as I think it might be.

* * *

Alright thats Chapter 2 over, these Chapters will probably be longer or shorter depending on whats going on

 **Ermora: We hope you guys are enjoying this so far!**

Until next chapter have a good one!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 3

1 Week Later

I was pretty much locked up for a week and stuck watching Papyrus train or was escorted around by Nanthos as punishment for going to Scholomance. Sylvanas noted she wasn't going to stop me from going to Northrend however as Garrosh Hellscream, an orc commander of sorts in Borean Tundra, was looking for a hunter to help with a problem he was having. A zepplin was coming to take me to Borean Tundra instead of my original placement at Howling Fjord. I was currently on my way to Sylvanas chamber for Papyrus' ceremony, he had actually worked himself so hard that he was getting to be one of her guards. Perhaps I can get some time away from his cheery demeanor on Northrend as he should be too busy helping out here.

"You seem awfully happy" Nanthos stated from beside me, I jumped a bit, I forgot he was there for a moment.

"Well yeah the zepplin will be here in a few hours and I can finally set foot outside of the area to explore a new continent" I stated happily, no use in hiding it from Nanthos.

"Well that is good but you know I won't be with you since I'll be helping Lady Sylvanas interrogate the lich some mroe" Nanthos said, I wasn't going to say to him that I was actually GLAD he was going to be staying here.

"I'm sure I'll be just fine, besides my wolf Bambam here will protect me" I noted as I stroked Bambam's fur, we walked on in silence after that to my aunt's chamber, we took a place by the walls and I couldn't concentrate on the ceremony as I was too busy thinking about what I was going to do when I got to Northrend. I was going to be by myself without a guard, I could stay up without being told to go to bed like a child or I could drink after a hard day of work. This is going to be the best time of my life!

"You should be paying attention to this" Nanthos finally muttered to me, I looked at him and smiled sheepishly, damn, my glazed look must've given me away, I nodded and turned my attention to the last bit of the ceremony.

"As much as Papyrus is now one of my guards I will be giving him the important duty of watching Ermora while she is in Northrend" Sylvanas stated, I frowned, what? Why the hell would she even do this to me?! I surveyed the room to see if any of the other guards would protest but I saw them all not even fighting Sylvanas' decision, they actually looked like they were ok with this, why!?

"Thank you Lady Sylvanas, I, the Great Papyrus will defend Lady Ermora at all costs" Papyrus happily announced, Sylvanas nodded and concluded the ceremony, I caught her eyes and looked away in frustration.

"Why does she have to send someone with me?" I spat at Nanthos he sighed and shok his head.

"You know she worries about you greatly, besides it'll put her mind more at ease if she knows there's a guard with you... and well Papyrus isn't the only one with you" Nanthos admitted, I felt betrayed.

"And who else is coming?" I asked in a frustrated tone, this was NOT my day suddenly.

"That would be me" Gaster said as he came up, I threw my hands up in resignment, great I'm stuck with the 2 WIERDEST people known to us.

"Just... don't get in my way" I spat as I stormed out, as I began to make my way through the hall again Sylvanas caught up to me.

"Don't act like such a child, you know I'm doing this for your own good" she started, if she wasn't the leader of the undead I would've made her a flipping pin cushion right now!

"Stop treating me like one then, you know I can take care of myself" I shot back rather defensively.

"I'm doing this for your own good Ermora, the Lich King's citadel is on Northrend, do you know how crushed your mother would be if she knew I let you out there all alone?" Sylvanas replied in frustration.

"Y'know you ALWAYS mention my mother but never my father, if it's anything I wonder if he's a death knight within the lich king's forces and you just don't want me to have to kill him, trust me I know I can handle whatever is out there!" I snapped, Sylvanas stopped and grabbed my shoulders harshly and turned me to face her, we locked eyes.

"I'm concerned for your safety as I'm scared your going to end up being a tool against us because that's where your mother fled from, was Northrend!" she snapped impatiently, I stopped upon hearing that. Was she serious? Oh man... I could see why she's so concerned now, she must've known I lost my father forsure and if either Gaster or Papyrus need to take out my father then they will do so versus watching me turn against the entire Horde and Alliance. I swallowed my pride and let myself calm down and carefully chose my next words.

"I'm sorry, I never thought about it like that before, I promise I'll stay close to Gaster and Papyrus for my protection and come home to you safely" I said calmly, Sylvanas sighed and hugged me, I felt really shocked as she rarely displayed affection like this.

"Thank you, you're the only family who understands me, good luck out there, make me proud that your a Windrunner" she stated as she let go of me, I nodded and Papyrus caught up a short time later with Gaster.

"Let's get going, the zepplin should be here soon" I stated, we left the Undercity and Papyrus looked extremely nervous.

"I'm going to dismiss my demon for now, I'll resummon him when we reach Northrend" Gaster said as he dismissed his voidlord, I nodded, keeping a demon is nothing like keeping a pet, the demn could possibly break the cntrol of the warlock, even if it's a powerful warlock like Gaster.

"You seem real quiet Papyrus, what's up?" I asked Papyrus, he sighed and gave me a worried look.

"It's really exciting that I became a member of Sylvanas' Royal Guard and I get to protect you but I'm quite nervous suddenly about whether or not I'm cut out for it" Papyrus admitted, I blinked at him in surprise, where was all this coming from suddenly?

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, besides you trained a hard week for this, your not giving yourself enough credit, but there's something else on your mind isn't there?" I pressed further, it can't really be just this.

"Your quite good at reading me... I'm actually missing my older brother, Sans, I ended up here from a magical anmaly and I wonder if he is somehow here as well" Papyrus said honestly.

"I wouldn't worry, if anything your brother is probably here somewhere, who knows we might see him on the zepplin" I said, I couldn't stand to see him down so suddenly.

"Lady Ermora is right, we may see your brother on the zepplin" Gaster agreed with me, I gave a small sigh, what was with this Lady Ermora crap?

"Just Ermora will do, I don't like the Lady in front of it, my aunt may be leader of the Undercity but I bet my blood is far from being royal blood" I said, we made it to the zepplin boarding dock and waited.

"Have you ever been on a zepplin before?" Papyrus spoke up again, changing the subject.

"No I haven't, it'll be an experience for us all" I admitted, Papyrus nodded and we waited silently for the zepplin and boarded it when it arrived, I could see that Gaster felt uneasy when we left the loading area.

"I'm not very comfortable being so high off the ground" he grumbled, I nodded as I brushed Bambam's fur.

"Let's head into the haul of the zepplin so we don't have to look down" I suggested.

"An excellent idea Lad- Ermora" Papyrus announced, we headed into the haul of the zepplin and could only hope that this wouldn't last too long since we weren't used to air travel on a zepplin.

* * *

Alright, here's another chapter, I decided to get into drawing for my deviantart account and I'm starting to make the characters as they will "change" since this is the lich king era and they wouldn't wear the same armor (Kinda like in real WOW) here's the link if you'd like to view it at all start one is Papyrus at  art/Papyrus-WOWtale-642835585 (I'm not the best artist either so please forgive my crappy drawing skills), only person I probably won't draw is Ermora as I have a screenshot of her as my account profile picture

 **Ermora: Wooties! Anyways hope ya'll liked the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 4

We ended up talking a lot about Gaster's and Papyrus' home for the zepplin ride to Borean Tundra which took quite a few hours, I fell asleep at some point and woke up when we finally made it to Borean Tundra and Gaster woke me up. We left the zepplin and I was caught off guard when it was actually fairly chilly here, by the light why does it have to be chilly here?

"Alright now we gotta get on track... oh and a quick warning, Garrosh Hellscream is extermely hot headed" the goblin in charge of the zepplin said, I felt a chill run down my spine, great, Garrosh Hellscream was the full name.

"Thank you" I said, I went down the stairs with my commrades and we went into the small command hall, there was a young hot blooded orc there who was pacing.

"Are you the hunter sent from Sylvanas?!" he demanded as he saw me approach, geez if this is Garrosh I don't think I'll get along with him.

"Yes, I am Ermora and these are my... guards, Papyrus and Gaster" I greeted, I looked back and saw both nodding at me as if to say that it was ok to call them my guards.

"Pathetic a warrior shouldn't need guards! At any rate we are under attack by the nerubians, we need a hand in taking them down" the orc replied in an angry tone, I flinched, I didn't really want my guards but I'm kinda glad I'm not talking to this orc alone.

"We will handle them" I said, the orc gave me quite a look, what did he doubt my abilities because I was forced to have guards?

"Just hurry up elf, I'm a busy commander!" he snapped, I rolled my eyes, this definitely must be Garrosh and I don't like him in the slightest, I left with Gaster and Papyrus following me.

"I don't like him" Gaster said as soon as we were out of earshot, I couldn't help but agree with Gaster.

"He wasn't very nice to you Ermora, I did not like that" Papyrus added, I gave Papyrus a smile so he didn't get down again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, hot headed orcs aren't the brightest" I mumbled, Gaster smiled at that and so did Papyrus. As we headed outside I could immediately see the problem Garrosh was talking about, these odd undead bug like things were attacking the Horde guards from the ground and the air. Gaster summoned his voidlord and began to attack some of the air bugs while his voidlord took some of the bigger ones on the ground, I nodded at Papyrus who drew his sword and began to attack some of the other ground enemies, I sent my wolf to help him and I attacked the enemies in the air with Gaster. It seemed like for every enemy we killed though another one took it's place, it wasn't until I noticed that they were coming out of a hole in the ground nearby did I realize that we were going to be here damn well forever fighting these things off.

"Gaster, we need a way to block off the tunnels in the ground, they keep coming from there, look!" I pointed out, Gaster followed my gaze and saw where I meant.

"I'll need some time to find one of the goblins for explosives" Gaster noted, I nodded at him, this has too work right now.

"I'll do my best to hold them off with Papyrus" I stated, Gaster nodded and left, I doubled up my attack and was joined by some more archers who noticed I was helping.

"We're getting over run on the ground!" I heard an orc call, I ripped my gaze from the sky and saw that more and more big bugs were coming out from the ground, even more aggressive from before.

"I'm going to assist them, archers, keep up your attack!" I called as I began to fire at the ground enemies, they took a fair bit of damage and looked like living pin cushions before they finally went down. I caught Papyrus after I took down one of the larger bugs and found him surrounded, I pulled out my small pocket knife and ran towards a bug, I jumped and landed squarely on its back and stabbed it multiple times as it tried to shake me off, I killed it as I was shaken off.

"Are you insane!?" Papyrus shouted, I got up and readied my bow, I've had enough of these games! I felt my pet and I connect and energy flowed through us both, I could feel my strength grow rapidly, I fired and enemies fell quicker.

"Just keep going!" I shouted back, I went back to back with Papyrus and we took down enemy after enemy, I jolted and the power left my body as my pet and I disconnected from a nearby explosion. Finally Gaster must've gotten his hands on an explosive of some sort!

"Ermora watch out!" Papyrus called out, I snapped from my thoughts as he jumped in front of me and a bug swiped at him, he narrowly blocked the blow. My eyes widened, we need Gaster to come help us a little bit quicker before were killed. I began to realize that Sylvanas was right, things are much harsher out here then they are back at home. I began to fight again and kept hearing explosions going off until the bugs began to retreat, I felt relieved until the ground shook violently, a giant bug came out, I could see each individual hair on his undead legs.

"I am Anub'arak, you have trespassed on our territory and now you dare attack us?! I shall end you all this day for my might cannot be matched!" the bug yowled, I felt fear take hold of me, this has to be the leader!

"Take him down!" I heard Garrosh shout, I saw Garrosh rush in and begin to attack Anub'arak, I felt my mind racing a mile a minute, the fool was going to get himself killed! As much as I'm the Banshee Queen's niece and need protection I need to protect this idiot stick from dieing as he did kinda employ me.

"Take that bug down!" I called, everyone's attention went onto Anub'arak and everyone attacked, Anub'arak acted like we weren't doing anything to him though and no matter what he wasn't slowing down. He used his legs to pin down and killed multiple Horde member's that were courageous enough to attack him by his legs, Anub'arak laughed.

"I will not be taken down so easily, I shall prove my strength by taking down your commander" Anub'arak stated, he shot webbing at everyone and knocked Garrosh's weapon from his hands. I struggled the hardest I ever had and broke the webbing, I ran towards Garrosh as fast as I could, I can't let anyone else die! I jumped in front of Garrosh and shut my eyes as Anub'arak's mandibles came in close to me, I opened my eyes when Anub'arak cried out. Bambam had somehow gotten free as well and had hoped onto Anub'arak's face and bit into some of his eyes. I fired some more arrows at Anub'arak to help Bambam out, Anub'arak gave one look at me.

"We will send you packing this day you over grown bug!" I snapped, Anub'arak chuckled and spat more webbing at me and shook Bambam off.

"You get ahead of yourself too quickly mortal, I shall teach you a lesson you will never forget" he hissed, he went over to Bambam and looked at me as he raised his one leg, my frustration and anger quickly turned to horror, no... no, oh please no! He laughed as he drove his sharp leg into Bambam, I felt pain well up in my chest as Bambam cried out. I heard a cry and Papyrus had lept at Anub'arak who only laughed and retreated, the webbing fell off and I ran over to my fallen pet, I saw the wound in his chest and began to cry as my healing spell for him wasn't working. I could see the lights in his eyes were slowly going away, my tears began to fall on his fur as I began to panic.

"No, no, no, no" I stated, Bambam raised his head weakly and licked my face and as his head hit the ground with a thud I felt my bond with him completely snap, I froze and fell onto my hands beside him.

"Ermora, are you alright?!" I heard Gaster call, I felt my world begin to spin, Bambam has been with me for as long as I can remember, why? Why did Anub'arak have to kill him and not me!?

"He's dead... I-I couldn't save him" I cried out, I felt Garrosh pick me up harshly and turned me towards him.

"You didn't need a filthy animal to protect you" he snarled, I suddenly grew angry and punched Garrosh as hard as I could in the face, he let go of me in shock.

"You have no idea how a hunter's bond is with their companion you asshole!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, Gaster put a hand on my shoulder and another orc came up.

"I'll calm things down over here, you attend to your friend" he told Gaster, Gaster nodded and gentley guided me away, why did I get an asshole as my first leader here on Northrend?

"Ermora... I, the Great Papyrus, will carry our companion to his final resting place for you" Papyrus said, I smiled only slightly, I know he was trying to make me smile with his stupid, cheesy line, my smile quickly disappeared and I nodded. I wordlessly followed Gaster and Papyrus outside where we buried Bambam, we stayed there until nightfall where I was numb from the chilly weather and the death of my first companion Bambam.

"Let's head into some warmth for the night" Gaster finally said, I nodded and let him lead me back home, Papyrus gave me a comforting glance.

"Don't worry elf, Bambam lived happily with you, I'm sure he's watching over you now" he stated, I nodded but didn't really acknowledge that I heard, I didn't want the sympathy I wanted Bambam back! As we got back into the hold Garrosh was giving a lecture to some of the other guards, I didn't want to join nor deal with him right now, the other orc from earlier came up however.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I think you put the young one in his place for that I thank you" he greeted me, I shook my head numbly.

"So? It's not going to bring Bambam back, he was my companion" I said harsher then I meant, the orc sighed sadly.

"I thank you for your sacrifice hunter... I am Nazgrim, an... advisor I guess you could say, I was wondering if you would like to take out a few scourge to the west tomorrow, there is a lich causing trouble there" he politely said.

"Were those bugs scourge too?" I asked, I wanted revenge as well and if it turns out they are working together then I'll take the fight to them, for Bambam.

"Yes they were, they are called nerubians, I'm very surprised their leader showed up however, for the past month we've been here we haven't seen the leader at all" Nazgrim noted.

"Gaster, Papyrus, we rest up tonight and tomorrow we take down the fucking lich and the scourge" I said, a fire burning in my soul for revenge now. They nodded and Nazgrim led us to a small room, I went into bed without another word and closed my eyes, Anub'arak, you've made a very poor life decision today, I will hunt you down and kill you!

"Ermora?" I heard Gaster ask, I snapped from my thoughts, man what am I doing leaving them in the dark?

"Yes?" I asked, I turned and opened my eyes to look at him, Gaster dismissed his voidlord and gave me quite a look I couldn't quite identify.

"We will avenge Bambam and take them down" he said, I nodded and smiled, at least someone was on my side when we go into this, I closed my eyes once again and let myself go to sleep.

* * *

Alright end of another chapter, a quick history is that Bambam was Ermora's first pet and she never has tamed a different pet so she is very grief stricken, anyways hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter.

 **Ermora: I'll get my revenge!**

Calm down tiger, now next chapter I'll introduce another character from our lovely Undertale realm, yay! (I'll be going into a third person perspective for the next chapter as it is not following our main group but rather the next character I'll introduce)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 5

The skeleton strolled around the city of Dalaran, he had long since calmed down upon finding out that his brother was alright, of course his brother was alright, he was the Great Papyrus after all.

"Sans" a mage said, the skeleton looked over and saw Rhonin the leader of the Kirin Tor and his mentor.

"Heya, what can I do for you?" Sans asked, the mage shook his head.

"You have been very distant again, I don't like it when my students are distant... is this over your brother?" he asked, Sans sighed.

"Yeah, ever since I've learned that my bro is alright I just want to go and make sure of it myself, I want to ketchup wiht him" Sans said, Rhonin sighed, he didn't always appreciate his apprentices puns but at least he's not as depressed as before.

"Be patient, I'm sure your brother will arrive here at some point looking for you" Rhonin noted, he had to be careful that he doesn't upset his apprentice, Sans was the only mage capable of summoning a giant dragon like skull to fire a powerful magic attack when he was upset or as Sans called them 'gaster blasters'.

"You know I don't like knowing he might be in trouble, but I also know that I'll get bone tired looking for him" Sans replied, he could see that his puns got under Rhonin's skin every now and again which reminded him of Papyrus.

"I'm sure he'll make it here safely, besides from what you've told me he seems very capable of defending himself" Rhonin said with a bit of a impatient tone.

"Thanks... hey with magic being so different here do you think I could somehow up the damage output of my gaster blasters?" Sans suddenly asked, he wanted to know if there's a chance of him doing more than a little bit of damage, he did so little at home and he was unsure of how strong he was now.

"When you first arrived and shot at us out of fear your blaster nearly took down my mage shield and that is extremely difficult for any mage, you may very well be stronger than most of the council with it" Rhonin admitted. Sans looked thoughtful for a moment and Rhonin wondered if Sans would somehow turn out the way Illidan had when he accidentally went into the past.

"Thank you, I just needed to know so I could protect my brother when I see him again, he always protected me back at home and I would like to be able to do that same" Sans finally replied, Rhonin nodded in understanding, he would do anything to protect Vareesa and his boys from harm.

"After I'm done training you to be a mage do you intend to immediately find your brother?" Rhonin asked, he would like Sans to be a teacher but at the same time most people were very sketchy about these strange beings that came from another realm.

"Probably, then we will look for the others and quite possibly make a guild and get a guild hall going, not sure just yet... heh I might even be able to get us home with these new magic powers" Sans replied, Rhonin frowned.

"I've told you time and time again that because of how the anomaly was you may never be able to go home" Rhonin warned, Sans sighed.

"I know, it's odd though that this brought us to a place where we won't 'fall down' and turn to dust, hell we may not even turn to dust upon death" Sans said with a sigh, Rhonin remembered what Sans told him in the past about his kind, he wondered how any of them could possibly live with the fact that their loved ones instantly turned to dust.

"Maybe you'll learn to appreciate this place a bit more later on" Rhonin noted, Sans didn't reply right away, he just wanted to finish his training and find Papyrus right now, he was worried that Papyrus might get caught in a dangerous situation and try to show mercy. Hell he didn't even know who was alive right now or where anyone would be if they were, he could only assume everyone's abilities had skyrocketed like his had. He chuckled after thinking about it like that, if anything Undyne is probably alive and unable to be killed at all, Papyrus would be one of the strongest warriors as well.

"Y'know maybe this won't be so bad, if anything no one will want to go home... heh, might as well get used to this and work a skele-ton harder then I have been" Sans noted, Rhonin buried his face into his hands and groaned.

"You and your terrible puns" Rhonin said in dispair, Sans laughted hard, he wondered if he could get the same reaction from Rhonin as he would Papyrus.

"You're right, I should be PUNished for my PUNctual puns" Sans joked, Rhonin looked ready to explode and Sans felt satisfied, yup definitely a Papyrus reaction.

"You know what your going to... nevermind, lets just get back to your training and don't worry, I'll make sure you put some... backbone into it" Rhonin replied, Sans felt shocked, that backfired rather quickly, but he would not be beat when it came to puns yet.

"Ok if your sure Red" Sans replied, Rhonin rolled his eyes, great now his apprentice gave him the nickname Red... ah well one more powerful mage to help the battle here on Northrend is worth all this... right?

* * *

Sorry this was such a short chapter but here's the introduction to Sans!

 **Ermora: All skeletons so far...**

Don't worry we will have more characters introduced that aren't skeletons, anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter and until next chapter. Have a good one!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up in a foul mood, Papyrus and Gaster even gave me a bit of a wide range as I stayed away from them, I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Cheer up Ermora, our newest mission will help you get out some of the grief and anger" sPapyrus noted, I only glared at him.

"What Papyrus means to say is that we know it was hard for you to lose your companion but aybe getting some revenge will help blow off some steam for now" Gaster quickly added, I sighed.

"Just hurry up, I won't wait for you two all day" I snapped, I left for outside and found that the Nerubians weren't back today... Anub'arak... I'll hunt you down and slay you when I'm done here. I sat out there until Papyrus and Gaster joined me, we wordlessly followed our map to where Nazgrim had marked it, as he said there was scourge everywhere.

"Wowie, all those scourge just running around" Papyrus noted in shock more then anything else, Gaster summoned a fel imp this time.

"As a suggestion I think we should 'kite' them around" Gaster said, I nodded and readied my bow.

"Let's do this" I stated coldly, I immediately let out a battlecry and shot at the roaming undead, I heard Gaster sigh but he attacked along with me as Papyrus ran in and began to chop down undead after undead. He made a pile of undead bodies as Gaster and I made another pile, when they began to be put back with necromancer magic I looked around for the necromancers but instead found a lich.

"You've been giving us much more trouble for a small group of 3, I was sent here to investigate you... I am the Lich King's second in command, Kel'Thuzad!" the lich boomed, I felt a chill run down my spine, only 2 days here and yet we've already managed to draw the Lich King's attention.

"This is perfect, we shall take you down lich" Gaster spat, I knew that he wanted to experiment on the lich we got from Scholomance and Sylvanas didn't let him, however for torture sake I'd let Gaster torture this lich.

"Try your luck heroes" Kel'thuzad stated coldly as he casted a frost attack at us, we all jumped out of the way and Papyrus charged towards Kel'thuzad, Gaster ordered his imp to attack as he shot fel bolts at the lich, I immediately searched for the phylactery and found nothing, damn lich was probably smart enough to hide it smewhere else, possible the Lich King's citadel, oh well we can at least cause him quite a bit of damage! I shot at the lich's ribcage, we can cause some damage by striking at his bones, even if he can be put back it'll take some time to do so. As I fired he studied me intently, I wonder what he's even finding interesting about me? Unless he's seeing my pain and is hoping to exploit that weakness. I began to run arund, no way am I going to let him catch me like this, I want him as close to death as possible!

"We'll tear you apart lich, give in" I hissed at him, he laughed as if it was the funniest joke he's ever heard, he put up an ice barrier and began blocking all attacks I looked at Gaster.

"Yes, I still have an explosive... here ya go" he replied to my unasked question as he handed me a bmb, I lit the bomb and attached it to one of my arrows and fired it at the ice barrier, it struck true but didn't even make so much as a scratch on it, the lich laughed.

"Only extremely powerful Deathknights trained by the Lich King can take down my barrier" Kel'thuzad stated, he used his magic to levitate us, he brought me closer however.

"Put us down you filthy scourge!" I demanded, Kel'thuzad laughed rather evilly at me.

"I should think not, you have been quite the thorn for the short time you've been here... but I suppose everyone returns to where they first started" he stated, I felt a chill run down my spine, I'd never been here before.

"I've never been here before" I shot back, his eyes gave a menacing glow and he laughed again.

"Glad to see you don't know the truth, don't worry, you'll know in due time, for now though I shall remove your guards... permanently" Kel'thuzad said, he turned me around and I watched as magic flowed into Papyrus' and Gaster's mouths and eye sockets, slowly draining their lives from them. I began to panic, is this truly how things fell apart for me? I get to explore an area just to have those that were sent to protect me die? I shake my head, no, I will not allow this! I fought the lich's magic and was able to ready my bow, I shot at him and he put up an ice wall.

"Stop being a coward and fight me one on one!" I called, I needed to save my friends.

"I think not, you might think I wasn't too bright but I assure you that the Lich King didn't make me his - AGH!" he cried out, I heard the shattering sound of ice and saw Kel'thuzad's shield crumble. His magic faded which dropped Papyrus, Gaster and I. Who just helped us? Even Kel'thuzad looked shocked as he turned then began to look everywhere, within frustration the lich cracked open a fissure in the ground with magic. The three of us fell in and grabbed onto the rocky walls, d-dammit!

"Fear not, for I, the great Papyrus, will get us out of this" Papyrus announced, I could feel my grip slowly slipping from the rocky wall.

"Gaster get on Papyrus' back and Papyrus you carry him up, I'll hang on here" I said, Gaster did as he was told but Papyrus looked nervous.

"Are you sure Ermora?" Papyrus asked, I nodded and he bagen to climb, I would wait until he got up then let go, it would be easier if I could be with Bambam after this failure to get my revenge. I saw Papyrus make it to the top and I could see Gaster looking at me.

"I should've known, Papyrus hurry" Gaster quickly said, I let go of the rocky side with a small smile, I know how stupid this was.

"No!" Papyrus shouted, he slammed his one hand into the wall and I gasped as something caught me. Papyrus looked just as shocked but raised his hand, the platform I was on rose up and Papyrus grabbed me right away. As I turned to look I saw it was a giant bone, what the hell?

"How did you do that?" I asked in a confused tone, Gaster's jaw dropped.

"I-I don't know I thought we lost all our abilities when we came here... but this is good to know we didn't" Papyrus said as he let me go, I shook my head... did I honestly just try to kill myself as well?

"A curse upon you interlopers!" Kel'thuzad snapped, I looked over and saw Kel'thuzad fighting an unknown foe as well, judging by what was striking him though some mages are helping us. We attacked Kel'thuzad from behind and he looked back at us briefly, he gave us quite a glare.

"Give up, you're surrounded lich!" Gaster called, we had this now, Kel'thuzad's hands glowed.

"I will not be beaten here, if you wish for a true challenge you should try to find me where I'll be at full strength you fools!" he boomed, I shot some more shots, no! He will NOT be allowed to leave! It was too late as he disappeared before my arrow made it to him, I felt awful when it approached a mage, but it was odd when a bone dragon like skull appeared and blasted the arrow easily, w-what is that? Papyrus looked so happy though, I was shocked when yet another skeleton appeared from the group of mages.

"Brother!" Papyrus called as he ran over, the other skeleton's smiled as Papyrus rushed forward.

"Heya bro, I missed you a ton... a skele-ton" he joked, Papyrus stopped and looked ready to snap, Gaster snickered at the joke and I couldn't be bothered to smile right now, the twisting pain in my gut said that I failed to avenge my companion.

"SANS! I missed you a ton yet you immediately use one of your puns!" Papyrus snapped, Gaster and I joined the two and the small grup of mages this... Sans led.

"Who's your friend there Pap?" Sans asked as he looked at me... did he know Gaster already?

"Oh this is Ermora!" Papyrus happily introduced, I looked at Sans as he held out his hand, I took it and something odd made a noise, I pulled my hand back.

"hehehehe old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it never fails... unless your... uhh... stone cold" Sans said, I looked away, feeling worse by the moment.

"Let's just get to safety, Papyrus and I can tell you exactly what going afterwards" Gaster quickly interrupted, Sans' one eye flashed blue and we were teleported away. I felt very disoriented as we landed in a city, I didn't want to be here right now.

"Brother, I'm going to take Ermora to an inn room" Papyrus noted, he took me to an inn in the city and took me to a room, telling the inn keeper he would pay her later, he left me there until I felt myself getting sleepy. I just wanted to do something to avenge my companion but nothing, I'll figure it out tomorrow however, hopefully I don't let his death be in vain.

* * *

Alright thats yet another chapter with another character introduced... but is Ermora slowly going insane?

 **Ermora: Maybe, maybe not, we won't know until later**

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 7

I felt my eyes open but I was in a place that was grey, I must be sleeping as I can't feel what's going on. I saw a shadow approach me from the darkness and extend a big gauntleted hand, I dared not touch it, Instead I got up on my own and backed up, despite this being a dream the air seemed full of undeath. I backed up when the hand lowered and a figured in armor with a wicked long blade that glowed came from the shadows, w-who was this? How did he get into my dreaming world?!

"Hello, Ermora" he spoke, his voice was cold and it petrified me, how did he know my name even?!

"Get the hell away from me" I said back rather unevenly, I went to draw my bow and even tried to imagine it there but nothing happened.

"Now is that anyway to greet me?" he asked as he stopped, he placed the blade into the ground and took off his helmet, he was a human but reeked of undeath... was this just a deathknight?

"Get out of my dreams you light forsaken deathknight" I hissed, this was spooking me out the more he was here.

"Now, now thats no way to treat family is it?" he asked, I felt my blood run cold, w-what? F-family? I shook my head, no, he CAN'T be family.

"Your not my family, I haven't had parents alive for years" I spat back at him, he laughed and I felt a sense of dread fill me.

"I will only leave you with that for now, we shall speak to each other again" he coldly said with a mad man's grin, he disappeared and I swore I heard my name being called.

"Er... mo...ra" I heard Papyrus call, I- I needed up NOW! I then felt the dream world around me disappear and I saw my vision shift as I opened my eyes and was being shaken awake by Papyrus, I shot up and hugged him, by the light I was shivering.

"Is she awake?!" I heard Gaster call, he came into the room with a mage behind him, the mage had redhair and looked like a pwerful mage.

"Y-yes she's awake now but very cold and shaken" Papyrus said for me, the mage came up and inspected me carefully.

"I'm Rhonin, leader of the Kirin'tor, your friends came and got me as you were in a nightmare caused by some sort of magic, I sensed it being necromancer magic" Rhonin stated, I felt my fear grow, that was real?!

"A-a man approached me, he had long white hair and he had an odd looking blade" I squeaked, Rhonin frowned.

"Any details about the blade?" Rhnin pressed, I nodded slowly.

"The blade glwed blue and had symbols on it... oh and he had a helmet with a blur gem on it... h-he said I was family or something" I admitted, Rhonin's face paled greatly.

"That was the Lich King... he said you were family? That is ill news, I'm going to have to keep you here for protection if that's the case" Rhonin said, I shook my head

"No, I just got out from where I was and don't want to be stuck doing nothing, I'm going t keep fighting" I said, Rhonin sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Alright, but after what my apprentice Sans explained with his experience with Kel'thuzad it may be a good idea to have a mage in your group" Rhonin said with a sigh.

"That's kind and all but we can't risk anymore lives" I countered, Rhonin shook his head.

"I will not allow the Lich King to continue bolstering his forces, I insist... besides the mage that would like to go is brothers with your one guard" Rhonin stated.

"That would be your apprentice Sans... alright, I accept the extra companion... thank you Rhonin" I said, Papyrus let go of me and I got up to shake Rhonin's hand as thanks.

"Very well, I shall send him over shortly" Rhonin stated and left, I looked to Gaster who had interest in his eyes.

"No tests" I said, he raised his hands innocently, a few moments later Sans came in and Papyrus hugged him, I felt very disconnected again.

"So where's the first place were going to head to?" Sans asked, I felt a bit embarassed, where DO we start?

"Can we see a map?" I asked, Sans pulled out a map and handed it to me, I studied it... where would I be able to kill Anub'arak?

"Let's head to Scholozar Basin, it seems like a nice place to start" Gaster suggested, hmmmm a nice warm area might be a place where Nerubians might be.

"Sounds like a plan" I said, we left the room and headed out into the city again.

"Dalaran is such a nice city, it'll be tough to leave since I was able to rest here... I'll be bone tired after all this" Sans said, Papyrus looked like he was going to snap again, did he really hate Sans' puns that much?

"Very well, let's get going then" Gaster noted, Sans' one eye flashed blue and we were teleported away, I felt nauseous after that.

"Warn me before you do that, I get ill when you teleport us" I snapped at Sans he chuckled and they gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I forget you... living people can't stand our magic" Sans replied, wait a minute... that brings up an interesting point.

"You say your magic... Papyrus used a giant bne to save me yesterday, does this have to do with 'your' magic?" I asked curiously, Sans looked thoughtful.

"Actually each of us had abilities in our realm, we kept them despite ending up here" Sans said, I nodded, that explains those odd dragon skull things he summoned yesterday.

"Let's just get exploring this area... looks like a nice tropical area for vacation place" Gaster interrupted politely, I took in the surroundings and realized he was right, we were in a jungle... would Anub'arak be here? Or some scourge at the very least?

"I'd love to say it's a nice vacation spot G but the scourge have made a war between two tribes here much worse" Sans pointed out, I was trying to think back to my earlier studies. When I couldn't remember I felt slightly offended, how does a skeleton who's barely lived here know more about my world then even I do?

"Does this mean we can kill the scourge and everything would be fine?" Papyrus asked innocently, Gaster face palmed and I agreed with him, things aren't that simple here.

"Let's just get to killing the scourge then helping the tribes" I hissed impatiently, Sans looked at me suspiciusly.

"Yu seem eager to kill the scourge" he noted, I felt my anger boil my blood, I know he has no idea what happened but I just wanted the scourge dead.

"They killed my companion Bambam, I want them all dead" I said with barely restrained anger, Sans nodded.

"Then follow me to one of their bases of operation here, there was a bug like creature there" Sans said, he has to mean Anub'arak!

"Lead the way mage" I stated, he began to walk and I wanted him to hurry, a few moments later I see why he didn't, we were right by the camp, Sans pointed to the leader and I felt a bit disappointed, it wasn't Anub'arak... must be a commander under him. Which means if we interogate him we can find Anub'arak's location.

"Gaster when we attack the camp chain up the leader, I want him to be tortured, we will find Anub'arak's location from him" I hissed, Gaster smiled a bit sadistically.

"Of course Ermora, anything to aid you" he said quite happily too, Sans gave a bit of a look but didn't complain, I readied my bow and the ther readied their magics and weapons, it's time to take a camp in the name of the Horde!

* * *

Sorry it cuts off there... gonna leave a bit of a cliff hanger

 **Ermora: Your mean**

Nope... although just a heads up that the next update might be awhile, I've got a skele-ton of work to do in real life.

 **Ermora: No... just... no**

Until next chapter, have a good one!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 8

I gave a nod to my companions and they gave a small nod back, I shot one of the skeletal guards from the dark, as he was struck the camp instantly became alert. Papyrus jumped out and charged into the first guards and they became locked in combat, I could see the entire camp turns it's attention to the 2 fighting.

"Now!" I called, I jumped from the cover we had and open fired on some of the other guards, they looked at me and ran towards me, a voidlord was summoned in front of me and he attracted the attention of the dumber guards.

"Don't charge in so recklessly" Gaster spat, I saw him casting fel bolts at some of the guards his voidlord had, the leader however had not moved, is he stupid? I was sorely mistaken when I saw his hands glowing, again with this necromatic shit!

"We have to get the leader silenced" I noted to Gaster, he nodded at me, I know he can't do anything until we take care of the multiple guards in the camp but he needs to know that we can't just kill them and it'll be over, they'll get reanimated.

"Great another magic user" Sans grumbled, I looked over at him then over at Papyrus who was beginning to struggle, I quickly reaimed my bow and Sans ducked at it was pointed at his forehead I fired and shot a skeletal guard right behind Papyrus as he shove the other one away.

"Thank you Ermora" Papyrus stated, I nodded and looked at Sans, he hadn't helped in this yet.

"You gonna help us or not?" I hissed, Sans gave a sigh and I noticed he was sweating a little bit, did teleporting tire him out that much?

"I did warn you that I get tired really quick" he replied, I took in a deep breath, I wish I'd have slowed down to let him get a quick break instead of having us do this with a dead weight.

"Yeah you did, just try not to get killed... lazybones" I muttered, Sans snorted briefly at that small pun, I turned my attention back to the guards who had been struggling with the voidlord but now began to tire it out, how long could the voidlord hold for?

"Watch out!" Papyrus called as he tackled me to the ground, I was going to say something but a dark blast went just above our heads a few moments later, I got up a bit shakily with Papyrus, I looked at the leader of the camp, his hands were sizzling.

"Thank you Papyrus... guys we got to try and silence that Nerubian" I said, everyone nodded and Papyrus charged into a group of the guards in an attempt to reach the Nerubian. I looked back to Sans and Gaster who were fighting side by side, Sans casting a spell every now and again. Good it looks like he has some of his energy back already at well, I froze when I heard an odd cry. Gaster's voidlord suffered a massive blow from a beam of light that had a slight purple tinge to it, what the hell?!

"Suffer mortals, for I have controlled one of the strongest creatures here to help defeat you" the Nerubian called, I looked to the leader and saw a leopard like beast with glowing blue eyes. I felt shocked when I saw a purple collar around it's neck, what kind of magic is this to control a beast like that? Hell, what even IS that?!

"You forget your fighting a hunter" I stated boldly, the Nerubian laughed and made a motion, the beast made a shrill cry as the purple collar zapped it and it casted a magical bolt, this time it struck Papyrus, stunning him. A few of the scourge guards attacked him, his armor became penetrated, I shot at the guards and killed 2 who, unfortunately, reanimated thanks to the Nerubian's necromancy.

"You will be ripped apart by one of the strongest creatures known, a spirit beast!" the Nerubian said, I felt rooted to the ground, spirit beasts were some of the most dangerous beasts, until now there haven't been any tamed by a hunter. Well, they have been tamed but the hunters end up dieing because the spirit beast normally rips them apart before the taming process is completed and the hunters bleed out after, if it is completed.

"Try us you filthy Nerubian" I stated in anger and frustration, he laughed and sent the beast in to fight beside the scourge, we got to get that spirit beast down, unless I could somehow save it myself?

"You know full well that fighting a spirit beast is futile" the Nerubian stated, I looked to Sans who seemed to be gaining more and more strength back.

"Can you help fend off these scourge while I try to tame the spirit beast?" I asked Sans, he gave me a confused look.

"Can they be tamed?" he asked, I nodded in uncertainty.

"We have to do something before the spirit beast rips us apart and we lose ourselves to the scourge" I stated back, Sans nodded and I fired an arrow at the spirit beast, it snarled and shot down the arrow with a blast. It charged at me and I braced myself for it's first strike, I fund myself shocked when it disappeared however, did it just somehow break free and leave? I screamed out in pain as I felt sharp claws laced with arcane power rake down my back, I felt my armor and skin rip open. I turned around to see the beast behind me, dammit it could teleport!

"Are you alright Ermora?" I heard Gaster ask, I felt blood dripping down my legs and saw the bloody claws of the beast, no wonder they are a hard tame, I pulled out a collar and whip, I have to try.

"No matter what, hold the scourge back" I stated, I taunted the beast and it lunged at me, I knew it was a slim chance to get the collar on to start the process but it has to be done. The beast gave a yelp when it suddenly face planted however, I could see an odd magic holding it down, I looked ver to see Sans' left eye glowing blue with his hand glowing.

"I've got it pinned, Papyrus and G have the scourge" Sans said, I gave a quick glance and saw Papyrus using some of his own abilities, summning bones to attack and hold the scourge back while Gaster had somehow summoned another hand to aid him in spells. My group members were full of surprises today. I shook my head and refocused on my task, I only have one shot at this.

"Soon as I get the collar on you have to let it up" I said, Sans nodded and I approached the spirit beast, I put the collar around its neck and broke the scourge one off, please let this work. Sans magic lifted off and I jumped away from the beast and it called out ferally, it charged up to me opening with its beam attack, I dodged it and my whip connected to the collar and I felt my feet root to the ground as my mind collided with the beasts. I was immobolized while doing this as every hunter was as it took everything we had to attempt making a bond with our new possible companion, the beast could rip us apart however. I felt my armor easily being pierced by the beasts magical claws but I didn't cry out, I could feel my energy beginning to drain but I reminded myself of what I saw. My... friends had their own abilities and trusted me to do this, so I can't give up now! I felt the link open and my eyes opened to see the pitch black around and the aura of the beast by me, I reached out a hand and our aura's connected, I felt the link establish and the area faded back to normal, the beast had stopped inches from tearing my face and lowered its paws. I felt my energy fairly drained... I... I did it. The beasts eyes flashed a greenish color and I felt some of my wounds heal, I turned back to the battle to see things getting bad. Papyrus was getting run over despite using his attacks, he even had a staff made out of bones that he was using to try and keep the scourge at a distance, Gaster's voidlord had died and he was surrounded with Sans.

"We ready to sandwich them?" Sans asked me, I blinked in surprise then realized what he meant, they were either going to die with me or wait for me to make the "tame".

"Yeah, let's take em out!" I called, my new companion immeditaely cried out and blasted the scourge with his energy beam attack while Sans summoned that odd skull thing again.

"What is this?!" the Nerubian screeched as my companion made its way through the crowd of scourge towards him, my companion would need help.

"Papyrus, help our new companion out!" I called, Papyrus nodded and lept over all the scourge surrounding him and landed by my new companion, destroying some of the undead in the local area. They both attacked the Nerubian, Papyrus pulled out his blade then summoned a flurry of bones, the bones ran into the Nerubian first, doing a fair bit amount of damage to him. Papyrus then lept up into the air and brought his blade down, he cut the Nerubian cleanly in half, the 2 pieces fell to the side and Papyrus stood up like a true blue warrior. Then I realized we needed the Nerubian alive for interrogation... ah well... we will find another one I suppose.

"THAT was quite the clean cut" Sans said, Papyrus gave a sigh of defeat, I remembered at that point that he was still a very gentle guy and only did this because he had to... man I feel bad for him.

"We won this battle for the Horde... Lady Sylvanas would be pleased with your abilities and skills displayed here today Papyrus" I said in attempt to make him feel better.

"Thank you elf, I... I think I need a moment though" Papyrus noted, Gaster went up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Let's scavenge the area for some items to take back" Gaster said, I nodded and Sans joined Papyrus as Gaster and I went about the camp, we found some bodies that we then buried, my new companion helped us ut, Gaster eyed him up.

"One of the first hunters to not die when I've tamed a spirit beast" I noted rather happily, I did something that many have failed at... surviving an attack from a spirit beast.

"We will need to tend to your wounds shortly... you still have some rather nasty marks" Gaster said as he looked at my remaining wounds.

"I'll be ok... I got a new companion" I replied, Papyrus and Sans joined us and we were unable to find anything useful, I sighed, well at least we got a camp down.

"Let's inform Rhonin of our success here today" Sans suggested, I nodded and braced myself as Sans' one eye glowed, he teleported us back to Dalaran, we reported to Rhonin who was astounded at not only our success but at my new companion.

"You really are special... I'll do what I can to make sure your all safe, I'll make Sylvanas aware of this right away" Rhonin stated as he finished listening to our story. I felt tired suddenly, probably from the loss of blood, we headed back to our rooms in the inn and began to discuss guilds.

"We may need a few more people before we can be honored as a guild" I said when we discussed making a guild.

"That won't be too hard... but we can't just stay in an inn all the time" Sans pointed out, he was right but we need more people!

"For now we should be ok here but over the next day or two we should look at making a guild" Gaster suggested, I thought on this.

"That sounds like an amazing idea! wowie! We could be so popular" Papyrus said in joy and amazement, I'm glad he got his smile back, I stroked my companions soft fur.

"Alright, sounds like a plan.. besides, it gives us time to recover after today" I replied, we headed to our respectful beds and I allowed my new companion onto my bed, I fell asleep stroking its fur, I felt so much better right now.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, I will say now that I may not update this until the new year since I've got a ton of work on my plate and I'm picking up a ton of volunteering as well. Thanks ya'll and until next chapter Have a great time!

 **Ermora: Don't worry she'll probably work on the next chapter when she can, Have a good one!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next few days flew by so fast as we remained in Dalaran looking and waiting for any new members to try and form a guild, when we found no one was joining we just decided to go ahead and make a guild anyways. We called ourselves 'Silver Sun' and much to my dismay they made me the leader... I certainly wasn't a leader type of person but the others said I most certainly was. Today we were looking for a guild hall we could call our own, so far Sans had teleprted us to Undercity, Orgrimmar, Silvermoon, and Thunderbluff but we couldn't find a suitable place. We retreated to the inn and sat at the bar to have a drink, this was a really big problem for us... maybe making a guild wasn't a good idea after all.

"Rhonin mentioned there would be a few guild halls here" Sans suggested, I shook my head, what if something happened and Dalaran came under seige?

"Perhaps we should go looking outside of a main city... perhaps build our own" Papyrus suggested next, I thought about that... could we do that?

"We should see if that's even possible, for all we know it's not" I reminded gently, there was a cough and we turned to see an ambassador of the Horde there... no wait.. we know this one.

"Nazgrim!" I said happily, my spirit beast Sylerastraz yawned beside me and she looked at Nazgrim intently, he slowly approached with his eyes on her as well.

"It's amazing you pulled off this impressive tame... anyways, I was in the area and overheard that yu thought about building your own Guild Hall. It is allowed but you will need to find a place that is most likely in territory that there's a truce between Alliance and Horde forces... to avoid being burnt down to the ground that is" Nazgrim noted, huh... a Guild Hall where Alliance nor Horde could attack us.

"That sounds about right actually... I think I know of a place actually" I said, everyone looked at me in surprise.

"If you can picture it in your head I can teleport us there" Sans noted, I nodded and gave quite a grin.

"It's really pretty and although it is in Tirisfall it's got some faerie dragon by it with a small pool in the middle, given the work to make it a guild hall will reward us greatly" I stated, all my guildmates exchanged looks and Nazgrim quietly left... forgot to ask him how he was holding up with Garrosh... ah well. I pictured the place in mind and Sans' left eye glowed and we were teleported to the area I pictured, Papyrus gasped as it looked like the area was mainly untouched by decay, which it was.

"Looks like Sylvanas has never been here" Gaster said in awe and amazment, I looked to the pool close by and saw the faerie dragons beginning to gather together, it brought me back to a time when I was younger, Nanthos had taken me out and brought me here. He hadn't shown anyone else this as the faerie dragons lived in peace here and he didn't want it to be corrupted with plague.

"Nanthos brought me here once and I never forgot it's location since... he didn't come here after as his duties towards Sylvanas piled up and it requires a flying mount to get here, once we built the hall though we'll have a hearthstone to it and maybe Sans can make a portal for us to use to get back to Dalaran" I suggested.

"Wowie! Your magic here is pretty cool! Let's get started on a guild hall!" Papyrus announced, I'm glad he's so willing but we didn't have the supplies... how do I tell him that this was just scouting for a place?

"It's going to take time Pap... we don't have anything to build with and I don't think any of us have noticed but none of us have much gold to supply into getting materials from anywhere" Sans pointed out, Papyrus' face dropped to an 'oh' expression.

"I know teleporting tires you out but take us to Borean Tundra on Northrend again, we can aid the locals and sometimes they give gold as an award... or we go slaughtering beasts on Northrend and take their hides and stuff, that all sells nicely" I shot back, Gaster looked thoughtful.

"You learned how to skin animals and make clothes out of the leather as well as armor correct? We could use that as an advantage, I suppose I'll pick up herbalism and alchemy to train in to sell potions. That and we'll need the supplies if we do intend to hunt the scourge" Gaster agreed with me, huh, smart skeleton!

"I heard about mining and doing some sort of Blacksmithing! I, the great Papyrus, could make great armor and metal traps!" Papyrus announced, I thought quickly... traps aren't a blacksmithers specialty.

"Actually Papyrus, you seem more like a guy who would benefit from engineering, that has more traps and gizmo's in it" I suggested Papyrus' eye sockets lit up quite a bit.

"That sounds amazing!" Papyrus happily said, Sans did not look amused however.

"I think its a bit too much work... I don't like putting a skele-ton of work into these things" Sans grumbled tiredly.

"Then how about this you lazybones? Help Ermora kill some wild beasts for her skinning abilities and leather wrking so she can at least try t help us right away" Papyrus shot back.

"Slow down Papyrus, Sans looks pretty drained right now, let's let him take a nap and we will draw plans for our hall" I suggested Sans looked relieved, Papyrus looked rather upset hwever, I quickly waved Sans to a tree and we drew up plans for our hall. When we finished Sans had recovered and teleported us to Dalaran where we separated, Papyrus and Gaster split off to find their respective trainers while Sans and I headed to Scholozar Basin at his suggestion. We flew there however and ended up at a dwarf camp, the dwarf wasn't alarmed by me however.

"Ye look like a strong huntress" he said, I called my beast to my side and he eyed it up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty strong, what of it?" I asked back, the dwarf smiled and laughed.

"Name's Hemet Nesingwary, I like yer attitude elf! How's a bout I give ya a job that requires a bit o' huntin'?" he asked, I rubbed my chin... with Sans' magic I could do some good hunting.

"Sure but I'm taking my mage friend" I shot back, Hemet gave a hearty laugh and nodded.

"Course he can accompany you, now I need ya ta help me remove some of the over whelming population of some of the animals 'ere, just come back when ya killed 'bout thirty of the crocodiles in the heart of the jungle, you can keep the 'ides. If ya do this I'll even give ya forty gold" the dwarf said, if my jaw could drop it would've. 40 gold just for killing crocodiles? By the light was he serious?!

"Hemet, you got yourself a deal!" I announced, I went off into the jungle with Sans.

"Sounds like he's got a sharp toothed situation" Sans noted, I bit my lip, was I to be his next victim of his puns?

"Please keep the puns down to a minimum, we are on a mission" I muttered under my breath, light spare him if he so much as pisses me off while I have a spirit animal companion. We headed deeper into the junkle until we came to a stream with a ton of crocodiles by it.

"Looks like a skele-ton of work to take em all down" Sans noted, I took in a deep breath.. REALLY!?

"You can use the magic you used earlier right?" I asked, Sans shrugged his shoulders and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry but I've used a ton of magic today, anymore and I'll be too bone tired" Sans said, I gave him quite a glare, was he really only useful sometimes?

"Just cast a spell every now and again, we should be fine as long as I can pull them one at a time" I said, I drew back my bow and shot at a crocodile, it hissed and the others by the stream were alerted, as the one came to attack me they all came to help, for as I'm concerned right now I've made a bad decision.

"Looks like we've made a really poor life decision" Sans noted, the crocodiles came in a wave, no wonder why Hemet asked us to dull the population but we're about to be crocodile food!

"No time for that you idiot, run!" I called, we ran for it, even Sylerastraz followed with an cry, oh light what did I just get us into?! I tried to shoot at the chances I got but their thick hides protected them better then I thought, Sans tried magic but it was a bit too weak.

"Huh, that works better if someone has a ton of evil in them" Sans stated in shock, I felt my eye twitch.

"They are animals Sans! Also what do you mean by that? Is this from your home world?" I asked, Sans nodded and ran up a tree, I followed him, my beast climbed up even faster as a crocodile nearly took her tail off.

"So now what do we do fearless guild leader?" Sans asked me, as we clung to the tree we couldn't really attack... unless we can... yes I got it!

"Follow me and don't ask questions!" I called, I jumped down from the tree and landed on a crocodile's back, it tried to shake me off but had no luck, I heard Sans sigh and jump down himself a few moments later we found that the other crocodiles wuld still attack us but as long as we jumped they would miss, I had halfly hoped they would've attacked the ones we were on by accident but we had no luck.

"NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" someone called out, an energy spear sniped a crocodile in the head suddenly, it disappeared as it hit the ground, who do we have coming to help us now? A heavily armored fish came down from the sky with energy spears striking the crocodiles, I looked over to Sans who looked relieved, another person from his realm I suppose. She was quick, efficient and extremely powerful as she dodged all the attacks, and not only killed crocodiles but was also picking them up and throwing them out of the way as if they weighed nothing! The person then turned arund and killed the crocodiles we were riding on, my mouth hung open, who the hell was this and how was she so strong?!

"Saved ya you bonehead, and your friend" she stated victoriously, I couldn't get my tongue to work, my companion came down from the tree and I stroked her fur, geez.

"Thanks for the save Undyne, good to see you haven't lost your touch" Sans said, so this person's name was Undyne huh?

"Name's Ermora, please to meet you, and thanks for the save there" I greeted, I put out my hand and Undyne shook it hard.

"Your welcome punk! Now I don't know how we got here but you have some sweet people to fight here!" Undyne stated happily... she should honestly fight Garrosh... I'd like to see his ass kicked by Undyne.

"Also dunno if yur interested but Ermora here has started a guild and we're gonna earn gold to build a home for ourselves" Sans noted, I looked at him, was he serious right now?

"I was leader of the Royal Guards before we ended up here, I refuse to go back to square one!" Undyne huffed angerly, temper much?

"Awww c'mon Undyne, I'm sure Ermora would have a reasonable proposition for you" Sans noted, Undyne glared at me, I felt like if looks could kill I'd be a smoldering pile of ash on the ground.

"I... well I um... we need someone who could fight alongside Papyrus, I mean sure he's one of the Banshee Queen's guards but he may need a little guidance, I could make you his superior" I mentioned nervously, she squinted her eyes then sighed.

"Alright, whatever punk... I'll join your stupid guild... in fact I have a few members that will probably come join as well. Just give me the place and we will be there" Undyne said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Actually Ermora and I were gathering supplies to sell to build the hall, I have to magic us to and from until then" Sans pointed out, Undyne looked thoughtful at that, she pointed at me and began to laugh.

"Really?! Very well then, I'll get my other few group members and we'll meet right here in a few hours, we have a ton of gold for supplies! Cya punks!" Undyne stated and took off in a flash. What the hell just happened?

"Well that's always good news, welp better get to skinning these things to try and keep up with Undyne" Sans noted in a quick voice.

"Is this a competition now?" I asked, Sans' one eye flashed blue, he raised his one hand and it glowed as he smirked.

"Now it is, c'mon there lazybones, get skinning while I use what I can to bring more beasts in for skinning" Sans stated, I rolled my eyes, how am I the lazy one?

"Alright, let's do this" I stated as we got down to buisness, I skinned the crocodiles and as promised, Sans broght in the beasts, damn we would have a crap ton of gold after this hopefully.

* * *

Heya! Long time no see! Thanks for letting me have some time off so I could get through the season! I'll be posting some chapters here shortly as I worked on some while I could despite being busy as heck.

 **Ermora: To celebrate we are bringing more partiers to the Guild Hall!  
**

You don't got one yet...

 **Ermora: Oh... right**

ANYWHO, hope ya'll have had a great Christmas and New Year's until next chapter have a good one!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 10

Undyne traveled swifty towards her friends, it was nice she could find Sans and learn that he and his, well rather their, guild leader is going to build a guild hall, and from what little Alphys found out they are like a little home and serve as a base of operations for something called a guild. She made her way to her friends and saw that they were currently sleeping, Undyne quietly approached Alphys and woke her up first, Alphys jumped and her companion... the amalgamate jolted awake as well.

"U-Undyne, is everything ok?" Alphys squeaked, Undyne knelt down and looked at Alphys in the eyes.

"Yeah, we need to wake up Grillby and Muffet... I've found Sans and I know that Papyrus is alright" Undyne stated, Alphys nodded and helped wake up Grillby and Muffet, the two got up slowly but the amalgamate made sure they were awake with a quick 'lick'.

"Undyne, you could've waited, we don't have to do anything, unless you found something to help me make tea with" Muffet stated tiredly, she tossed her knives in the air and caught them.

"No time, I located Sans... he is with a guild leader who is getting ready to build a hall somewhere, looks like they'll need gold for supplies however" Undyne replied, Grillby's mouth dropped open.

"You found Sans? That is good, but you mentioned guild leader... is Sans actually working hard enough to be a part of a guild?" Grillby asked, Undyne laughed.

"Heck no, I saved his and the guild leaders ass... oh right, she's a hunter as well so maybe she could help you out Alphys" Undyne replied, Alphys looked nervous.

"I-I don't know about this... a-are we apart of the guild? Y-you're acting like we've been s-signed up" Alphys stated, Undyne bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I didn't really have a choice, besides, the guild leader promised I could still make sure I was a leader of sorts" Undyne replied, Grillby crossed his arms.

"Someone from this realm whom is travelling with Sans and knows Papyrus is supposedly going to help provide us a home?" Grillby questioned in suspicion, Undyne blinked at him, he WAS right in a sense, they couldn't just trust a stranger but at the same time all the monsters that were able to get together should stick together.

"Don't worry, if this guild leader tries anything I'm sure I could poison one of my daggers and sneak attack her" Muffet replied with a grin.

"L-let's not be too hasty, a-after all this stranger sounds o-okay, I mean if sh-she's with Sans I think she i-is a friend" Alphys stuttered, Grillby sighed.

"I just don't like this, however, your are right Alphys, Sans would be dead if she was a foe... alright Undyne where are they at?" Grillby noted, Undyne took a deep breath.

"In the jungle area... hopefully the guild leader also has a map so we don't have to struggle finding the name of the area, the monsters here aren't always the nicest compared to back at home" Undyne noted.

"W-well we should get moving then... w-we don't move as fast as you do... especially i-if you ran here" Alphys noted, the amalgamate whined and pressed close to Alphys, she petted it's giant head. As much as she was unsure about all this at first it all slowly began to get better, the 'monster' she had created now had what people called the hunters bond with her.

"Alright, just let me get my vest on, as much as I've enjoyed being what some people call a mage I'd much prefer being a bar tender" Grillby noted, Muffet silently agreed with him, maybe after the hall is built the leader will let Grillby run a bar and herself a bakery for the members.

"Alright punks let's move out!" Undyne announced, Alphys grabbed her arm quickly.

"W-wait Undyne, l-let me check your wound from a l-little while ago" Alphys quickly stated, Undyne sighed and allowed Alphys to check a bandage on her arm, a little while ago they were attacked by a person in armor with some sort of interesting blade, Undyne took them out but suffered a harsh blow.

"L-looks like it'll be ok, now we can go" Alphys noted, everyone left the main base, Undyne had hoped that they could find Sans again without much problem, the group travelled until they came to the jungle Undyne had spoken about.

"Heya, you guys took your sweet time" a voice said, everyone jumped and turned around to see Sans.

"Where's that punk guild leader of yours?" Undyne asked impatiently, she didn't want to have to wait for their leader.

"No worries, Ermora's been handling the leather's we gathered and handed in a few... prizes to get gold, we already got supplies and I ported her to the main camp area" Sans said with a shrug.

"C-can we j-just get going? I-I don't like feeling like we're in the o-open" Alphys pointed out, Sans gave Alphys quite the smile and noted the amalgamate behind her.

"I see your a hunter... maybe our guild leader can teach you a bit more, she's a hunter too and tamed a spirit beast" Sans said.

"Whatever punk, just teleport us to your guild leader so we can get this show on the road" Undyne snapped, Sans shook his head.

"No can do, we need to gather some supplies from Dalaran, don't be so sharky" Sans teased, Undyne took a deep breath, Sans' puns were so bad and didn't make sense some days. His eye flashed and the group was teleported to Dalaran, each of Undyne's group took a share of the gold they'd earned and went into different directions, Sans stayed where he was, at Krasus' landing, a short time later Papyrus and Gaster met up with him.

"Your late!" Papyrus scolded harshly, Sans shrugged at his brother.

"Couldn't help it bro... Ermora and I found Undyne who has Muffet, Grillby and Alphys with her, they just went to get some supplies for the guild hall" Sans explained, Papyrus looked happy.

"Undyne is here?!" he announced happily, Sans grabbed him with magic before he could run off from excitement.

"Hold on bro, she'll be here shortly, I know you miss your old teacher but don't go running off... did you learn engineering?" Sans asked, Papyrus nodded.

"Oh yes, I've been given a few books on engineering, I'm hoping to increase my knowledge so I can make traps, for I, the great Papyrus, wish to be as useful to our guild as possible" Papyrus said happily as he showed Sans his heavy bag.

"Hmmm, I wonder if anyone will remember me" Gaster quietly noted, Sans patted him on the back.

"Donut worry G, Alphys would remember you for sure" Sans stated, they waited arund a little while longer when the others appeared with some supplies, they all gave Gaster a look of shock as they saw him.

"G-Gaster is that y-you?" Alphys asked in shock, Gaster gave a very small smile and nod.

"Yes, I have been here for the past few years, we can catch up later however, for now let's teleport to our guild leader shall we?" Gaster quickly noted, this wasn't the time to play catch up.

"We all ready to go?" Sans asked, everyone nodded and Sans' one eye flashed blue and he teleported everyone to the guild hall area, it should be interesting for Ermora to see everyone and the amalgamate especially. Oh well, no need to worry about it for now.

* * *

Alright so here's another chapter I was able to work on while I could during the holidays, fine tuned it after however.

 **Ermora: Next up guild hall! Also new guild mates!**

Hehehe yup, hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, until next time have a good one!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 11

I covered my eyes as a bright flash happened, dammit Sans, why is your magic so flashy? When the light disappeared I looked over to see quite a group, there was Papyrus, Gaster, Sans, Undyne, an odd lizard monster, fire elemental and spider monster, what caught my eye the most however was the odd creature like thing by the lizard, what in Sylvanas' name was THAT?!

"We're here with a bunch of supplies Ermora, I even have a bunch of books on engineering!" Papyrus announced happily, I nodded, keeping my eye on the odd creature, everyone followed my gaze.

"S-sorry, I'm A-Alphys and this is m-my companion" the lizard said, I approached cautiously, I'd never seen a hunter companion like this before, light, I doubt ANYONE has.

"That's quite the pet you got there, where'd you tame him?" I asked, Alphys looked down, ah shit, that was a bad question.

"Let's just get down to building our guild hall" Undyne quickly interrupted, I looked behind them to see a crap ton of supplies as well as what I was able to gather, this should be more then enough.

"Alright, Gaster and I had already drawn up plans, so lets get down to buisness!" I announced, everyone agreed and we began to build our guild hall, along with Sans' magic and Undyne's strength though the progress on the hall went much faster then anticipated, we worked hard overnight and into the morning, the next day we had managed to build our guild hall.

"This is good for us... perhaps now we can build this... guild vault and well that provides us with a special stone that you've had in the plans" Gaster noted tiredly, I smiled and signaled everyone to go in. They all gasped when magically a vault and well had appeared in the main lobby.

"Is this a good thing or bad thing?" Undyne asked in suspicion I gave her a patient smile, she gets crankier and crankier with a lack of sleep.

"Before we built this I informed the guild builders and they provided me with the magic necessary to teleport a vault and well in, once we rest up we can grab our hearthstones from the well as it does take energy from you to grab one" I said, Undyne snorted but didn't argue.

"As much as I appreciate the offer to grab one I think I'd prefer to work here as a bar tender" Grillby said, I only nodded at him then looked to Muffet who looked like she wanted to stay as well, I sighed sadly but knew that a guild leader needs to keep their guildies happy. One thing I noticed when we built the hall was Muffet talking about baking... perhaps she could bake for us?

"As much as it would be nice to have another mage and a rogue on our side at all times I also know that forcing someone to do something would only make them unhappy. If you would like to run a bar and Muffet a bakery of sorts we can have an area for new guild memebrs to regain energy and a defense team in case anything happens" I replied, they both blinked at me.

"Are you sure?" Muffet asked in shock, I gave her the best smile I could muster.

"Of course I'm sure, besides Undyne and Alphys look pretty darn strong, we'll be safe with them around" I shot back.

"Th-thank you g-guild master" Alphys noted, I froze for a moment, guild master? I didn't expect that.

"Just call me Ermora... now let's just pick our rooms on the second floor and go to bed, we will need more gold in the vault and items to keep this place going, can't do that when we're tired" I said.

"Yeah I'm bone tired" Sans joked tiredly, Papyrus looked furious.

"Sans! This is not the time for your jokes!" Papyrus shouted, I went upstairs, ignoring any other comments and picked out my room, I hit my bed and fell asleep. I could tell I was back in a dream world when my eyes opened but I could hear or do anything, all I know is that I'm being carried. Trees were a blur in my vision, undead behind us... no Scourge! I wanted to cry out but couldn't say anything before the world blacked out, I woke with a gasp for air and felt my beating heart, I breathed harshly a few times as there was a tap on my door.

"Come in" I stated, Alphys came in and wasn't meeting my eyes, in the short time I've known her she's not very confident.

"I-I have a question a-about hunters a-and their companions" she started, I patted the area by me on the bed and she sat down.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" I asked, she looked at me and I couldn't tell what the look in her eyes was.

"I-I didn't tell you about my c-companion... it's called an a-amalgamate I created in my realm... i-it's a long story though" she said, she looked really upset, I patted her back comfortingly.

"Tell me everything, I can tell you from a hunters perspective what you can do to help yourself and your companion out" I replied, finally, someone who doesn't mind telling me the full truth!

"I-I was something called the r-royal scientist, the king's o-order's was to f-find out how to use something called d-determination, I used fallen m-monsters to see if I could get them to live again. I-in our realm when a m-monter dies they turn to dust, f-fallen monsters always died. I injected them with determination, they woke up... b-but then it was too much and they began to fuse into eachother... I-I made such horrific monsters, upon c-coming here I-I found myself bound t-to the one, I-I feel so bad for everything" she said, I took a deep breath... this is... really wierd.

"I never knew you guys had that happen... would explain some of Gaster's odd... desires to do tests on things, especially his demons... was he an assistant?" I asked, Alphys shook her head.

"H-he was the first royal scientist... b-but how do I help my c-companion... they seem... r-really nervous w-with me and I c-can feel it" she said, I blinked... oops kinda went off track there.

"Treat them like a close friend, a hunter's companion is tied to them emotionally, if anything they sense your nervousness... perhaps we should go hunting with our companions together. Hunting brings hunters and theirs pets together... I doubt anyone will notice if we're gone for a little bit, so let's grab a stone each and ask Sans to port us to Dalaran. From there we will find a task and go do it together, trust me it'll help you" I suggested, she sighed but nodded. We gathered up some hunting gear and went to the well and grabbed some hearthstones, we went to Sans who didn't really question us as he was drinking this thing called ketchup, he ported us to Dalaran.

"I-I feel so awkward a-around so many p-people" Alphys stated as we walked into the square, I pulled her to the sides where things were a bit clearer, we headed into the inn to find some paladin talking to the bar tender.

"I'm telling you that those deathknights are an issue to us" the paladin stated, I went up to him.

"Deathknights eh? We may be hunters but we could help you with your deathknight problem" I stated, the paladin looked over at me along with the bar keeper.

"They are quite powerful, they are considered riders of the Lich King" the paladin said, I thought quickly to my studies, if I'm correct the Lich King had 4 riders... eh with what Alphys told me about the amalgamates as we were getting the stones they are unkillable so we should be ok.

"We got you covered... for a price of course" I said, the paladin rubbed his chin.

"100 gold for each rider you can take down, but I don't pay anything if you fail" he stated, I nodded at him.

"Agreed, where did you see them?" I asked as I pulled out my map, he pointed to Icecrown by a mountain and I marked it down.

"Come Alphys, let us be off and take a piece of the Lich King's military down" I said, Alphys nodded and I felt the paladin's eyes follow us out... it was odd as something didn't seem right about that paladin but then again a warrior of the light should never be taken lightly. We went to the flight master who only gave us a look of concern but since we paid the fees to be taken close by he didn't argue, we flew to the spot we asked and were dropped off, as the windriders flew off we called our companions and hid by some rocks.

"Th-there are so many u-undead here... d-do you think you can do this?" Alphys asked quietly, I gave a shakey breath as I pet Sylerastraz's fur, I wasn't sure but we need gold and Alphys needs a way to boost her confidence.

"Yeah, you mentioned your companion wouldn't die so we should be ok, besides we both got this, just take out sentries first and we'll send in pets after, from there we will lure the riders out" I replied, Alphys nodded, she readied her gun and I signaled her to let me do the shooting, she gave a sigh of relief. I shot the sentries and we sent our companions in, Alphys' amalgamate was actually quite a terror, it growled like 5 wolves put together and ripped any undead apart easily. Mine used magic, Alphys and I brought up the rear using our gun and bow to take out any scraps of undead our companions left behind, this seemed easy... too easy.

"Little children, you seem lost, allow Lady Blameux to help you find your way out" a silken female voice called, we froze and our companions huddled close to us, this must be a rider approaching.

"Please run while you still can!" another voice begged, two riders came into view, one was a female and the other a male.

"Shut yer gob Zeliek or I'll shut it fer ya!" another voice boomed, a male dwarf came from the ther side with another rider with a giant sword that had a magical skull floating close to it.

"Quite or fighting you two, lets make 2 more members for our ranks" the last one said, Alphys and I went back to back, I faced the dwarf and human with the odd blade while she faced.. Blameux and I think his name was Zeliek.

"You can try" I hissed, the dwarf laughed as his hand flared a red color... was that fire?

"Ye really think you can stop us, the riders of the Lich King ya wee little brat?" he asked, Syleratrasz growled deeply, this should be fun.

"E-Ermora, wh-what do we do?" Alphys asked quickly, I felt her shaking slightly at my back, I gave her a looked of confidence and nodded.

"We take them down" I said, we stared at our enemies and didn't make a move just yet, we will wait until they come and when they did, we will take them out!

* * *

Alright another chapter done, having a blast with this fanfiction so far, can't wait for another fight scene coming up.

 **Ermora: I can't wait for another one either, I want more action!  
**

Don't get too excited there, anyways, until next time have a good one!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 12

The dwarf was the first one to cast an attack that lit the ground under our feet on fire, we ended up separating immediately and I was surrounded with my pet by a ring of fire, dammit, Alphys might not be able to handle this!

"Alphys! No matter what keep fighting and I promise we'll make it out!" I called as loud as I could, our guild mates would be so pissed off if she dies, she is from their realm after all. I heard cackling and I looked back to my task at hand, best to take out these clowns first.

"Don't think ye will get out alive, don't matter who's kid ye are, yer about to die" the dwarf said, I dodged a set of fire magic he casted, no wonder why they're the Lich King's riders, they can use normal magic and undead powers. I shot at the dwarf a few times as my companion handled the other deathknight, I could hear Alphys' gun firing so I felt myself relax as I knew she had to be safe and was fighting. It's also quite possible that with Zeliek who seemed to be a deathknight who was opposed to fighting might be holding back as much as he can. As we fought the flames began to die down, I then had an idea, I called Sylerastraz back and she casted a frost attack as I fired a shot through it, I hit the dwarf who effectively froze, I didn't have much time as his hand had readied a spell and he would thaw. Sylerastraz frosted a patch of fire and I saw Alphys fighting Zeliek, her... amalgamate had taken down Blameux, by the light that thing is strong, I rejoined her.

"Y-your ok" she said happily I shot at Zeliek who had already suffered a ton of bullets, her companion threw him off his horse and knocked him out, that thing is really strong and I'm really jealous of Alphys right now.

"Course I am... I uhh, haven't taken care of either of my guys, but I think it may be best to get out while we can" I quickly said, we shouldn't be here longer then necessary, the air seemed to have gotten colder and I swear that something bad was about to happen.

"No need to rush, you've only just begun to try and ransack one of my bases" a cold yet familiar tone said, I felt a chill go down my back, Alphys paled and I looked behind me, the dwarf had broken free and he along with the other deathknight were behind a man in armor with a blade I'd seen in my dreams. Holy shit, this must be the Lich King himself... dammit, we are not going to get out of this are we?

"We'll take you down monster" I hissed back, he laughed as he pulled out his blade, the air became even colder in moments.

"This is what... our third time meeting, you shouldn't be so quick to react, Ermora" he stated, my blood ran cold... third time? What does he even mean by that? Wait, how does he know my name?!

"I have no idea what your talking about" I shot back and shot an arrow at him he deflected it easily with his blade and shook his head slowly.

"So you wish to know the truth? Very well, long ago I met your poor mother, half elves were unheard of at the time, I wanted to see if they would be stronger than and elf and a human, I wanted to test this theory. I took in your poor mother and we had you, she fled when she found out my plans for you however, I've been keeping track of you since you've arrived and you've... exceeded expectations. You certainly are stronger than a human and an elf, if anything you'd make a very powerful detahknight, possibly stronger then I, but it seems you won't go down with a fight" he stated, I felt blindsided, the Lich King was my father? Was that why my mom told Sylvanas not to let me over here?

"Then you don't mind if your 'experiment' fights back to kill you right?" I snapped a reply and shot a flurry of arrows at hime, Alphys sent her amalgamate in along with my companion and they fought the two remaining deathknights while Alphys and I eyed up the Lich King.

"N-no going back now" she said, I nodded at her and pressed closer to her side.

"All we got to do is get out of here alive, we can do this" I said, she nodded and we attacked the Lich King as he ran up to us. We separated as he casted unhly magic at us, I saw Alphys duck in the nick of time as he swung his blade in an attempt to knock her head off her shoulders. I shot at his helmet and got a hit when he turned and the arrow hit his face, he let out an aguished cry, I grabbed Alphys' wrist and we fled the area, our companions having knocked out the other 2 deathknights followed us quickly.

"W-where do we plan o-on going this is h-his territory" Alphys stated in panic, I couldn't see any hiding spots, we would have to outsmart him until we found somewhere to hide.

"We outsmart him and try to find a safe haven of sorts, just keep going before-" I cut off as a dragons shriek pierced the air and a claw came down and shook the ground, we fell, I looked up in fear with Alphys. The Lich King was on top of this dragon with a bloodied arrow in his hand, his fiery blue eyes blazed into my brown eyes.

"Now THAT wasn't very nice, you should treat your father with some respect" he stated angerly, I spat into the snow.

"I ain't treating you with respect, your a bastard and a murderer of your peple, your nothing more than a monster!" I shouted in frustration, he held his hand up and a blackish purplish hand grabbed me by my armors collar and I was dragged towards the Lich King until we were face to face.

"Then that makes you a monsters daughter, but no matter you will be a monster as well once I kill you and make you one of my deathknights" he said, I felt extremely scared.

"L-let her go!" Alphys squeaked and her gun shot, the dragon blocked the bullet effortlessly, the Lich King raised his blade then smirked evilly.

"I think I'll actually let you die slowly from Frostmourne's slow pull into death" he said, he used his blade to cut from my lower jaw down to my collar bone, I screamed as the blade cut through my skin and armor like a heated knife thrugh butter, I felt like my soul as slowly being sapped from my body Alphys... I'm so sorry. I fell into darkness and felt myself beginning an internal battle with something dragging me away from my body slowly.

* * *

Here's another chapter up, next one will be in third person again as Ermora is now out for a time.

 **Ermora: Soooo... am I a first casualty... besides ny dear old Bambam?**

You'll have to wait a see mwuahahahaha. Anywho until next time, have a good one!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 13

Alphys watched in horror as the Lich King's blade glowed, small particles of what she could assume is Ermora's soul was being drained, but what could she do now?!

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Undyne called out, Alphys watched as Undyne jumped from the air and threw the Lich King from his dragon, Ermora's body fell limply to the ground, the body was then picked up and floated over to her, Sylerastraz whimpered as Ermora's body was put down... wait that was Sans' magic! Alphys watched as Gaster, Papyrus, Sans, Muffet and Grillby all came in as well. Alphys readied her gun, they needed to work quickly if they wanted the Lich King out of here and have a shot at preventing Ermora's soul from being completely drained.

"Gaster, any tricks you have as a warlock would be n-nice, the Lich King is using his blade to steal Ermora's s-soul!" Alphys called, Gaster looked to Sans and they nodded, they can't lose their guild leader so fast, and Gaster has a commitment to Sylvanas to keep Ermora safe. He summoned a void lord and ran over to Ermora, avoiding the Lich King's furious plague attacks, Gaster pulled out a stone.

"Go help the others Alphys, I can't be distracted while I try to use a soul stone to try and get part of Ermora's soul back" Gaster hissed, Alphys nodded and sent the amalgamate in first, it collided with the Lich King who was now fighting everyone, he whistled and his dragon Sindragosa attacked, Alphys quickly set the amalgamate on the dragon instead.

"You can't kill that which is already dead" the Lich King boomed, Sans' one eye flashed and he summoned a gaster blaster.

"This may leave us bone tired but we won't let you win" Sans said as he fired the gaster blaster at the Lich King, he was blasted but quickly recovered and attacked Sans, Papyrus charged at the Lich King and collided blades with him.

"I, the great Papyrus, shall not let you harm my brother" Papyrus hissed, he summoned a flurry of bone attacks while Sans fired his gaster blaster again, the Lich King moved out of the way just in time only to be surrounded by energy spears. He looked over to Undyne and saw her grinning like a made person, why let out a cry and the spears came at him, he used an ability that cause all the spears to freeze and drop to the ground, he laughed.

"To think you could ever hope to defeat me or save your friend... no one has survived Frostmourne's grasp" the Lich King stated and used his unholy ground to trap everyone in it, Gaster stopped using the stone as hands grabbed it.

"Son of a- you did not!" Gaster snapped as he summoned quite a few gaster blasters and shot at the Lich King who was protected by Sindragosa's breath, Alphys looked over to see what was happening and felt shocked that the amalgamate was out cold. Ermora's spirit beast shrieked and began to blast the ground which was oddly enough 'curing' it from the undeath for a time, the hands released the stone.

"The s-stone... Gaster, let Sylerastraz h-help you" Akphys said, Gaster stopped blasting for a moment and realized what Alphys was talking about, he sent the blaster to Sans' and Papyrus' sides.

"Use the blasters to hold off that fiend" Gaster announced as he went back to work, slowly he began to realize that Ermora was almost gone however... no, he has to work to save the last few scraps of her soul!

"Listen here ya undead punk, we are going to pummel you" Undyne hissed as she sent in another volley of spears, Undyne could be a powerful deathknight to have as well, the Lich King began to focus on Undyne for this reason in particular. As they fought he casted more and more plague attacks that infected the ground, when he casted at Undyne's feet however something like fire prevented it from being touched, he looked to see Grillby.

"Sorry to say your not going to kill any of us today" he said, the Lich King went to move towards him but was stabbed in the back by daggers, he felt himself lock up... poison! He signaled Sindragosa to attack the one with daggers and he heard a scream and Grillby casted a spell at the dragon, the Lich King shook off the poison quickly now that the daggers were gone, he turned to see a spider. More and more of these monsters are becoming a problem, perhaps he should focus on Undyne mainly because she can take out a large part of his forces... even Ermora could do the same however and he felt Frostmourne fighting the warlock for the last portions of her soul. He grinned as a wicked idea brewed in his head, Ermora was cursed by Frostmourne anyways, if she somehow does survive she will be unable to control the powers she would have, especially if her emotions drive her off the edge. He would let Ermora's remaining soul go to the stone and take her later but for now he must get Undyne.

"As of now I've only been using a fraction of my power, and now it seems I must use more of it because Frostmourne hungers!" the Lich King called out. he pointed his blade up and the wind began to howl and the area became a total whiteout for a moment, everyone shielded their eyes and when it settled they were all horrified, The Lich King had his hand around Undyne's neck and his blade impaled her in the chest.

"N-no U-Undyne!" Alphys cried out in horror, Undyne summoned spears and the Lich King moved as she fired them at him, she coughed up blood and hit the ground.

"D-Dammit! Not... not like this... hey punks, get Ermora out of here, I- I got this" Undyne said as her blood soaked the snow.

"B-but your hurt" Alphys said, Undyne shook her head and looked at Sans, he only nodded in understanding, they would lose the battle today but Undyne didn't want anyone else to die, he teleported the group away with a sad smile. Undyne looked back to the Lich King who only laughed.

"So you wish to try and fight me, pathetic" he said, he held out his hand and Undynes blood began to come alive at her feet, the blood then exploded in rot and plague.

"I-I won't let you win" Undyne said as she shakily took a step forward, the Lich King approached her quickly and slit her throat, blood exploded from there onto the Lich King's sword and armor.

"That's too bad, for you shall actually lead me to victory... I have won 2 things today" he stated, Undyne's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, the Lich King picked up her body and dragged her to the Citadel, perhaps he could have 5 riders in Naxxramas now.

Sans warped everyone to the guild hall and could hear Alphys' cry for help, he looked over and could see how deathly pale Ermora had gotten now.

"W-we don't have a way to s-stop the bleeding" Alphys stated sadly, not only had they more then likely lst Undyne but now they are losing their guild leader too.

"I can fix that" a voice said from the door, everyone looked up in surprise to see two figures coming in, Sans' jaw nearly dropped it was Asgore and Toriel!

"King Asgore... Lady Asgore... how did you find us?!" Papyrus blurted, Asgore stayed off to the side as Toriel attended to Ermora's wound.

"Grillby sent a message to us about the guild hall the other day in assumption we were alive still" Asgore stated, Gaster remained silent and didn't meet Asgore's eyes.

"What happened to this poor child?" Toriel asked, Gaster looked over and sighed.

"She went out with Alphys and were attacked by the Lich King, a huge threat here, she was cut by his soul stealing blade and we sadly lost Undyne to it" Gaster flatly replied.

"Undyne... she was one of the best... Alphys, I'm sorry for your loss" Asgore said, he knew Alphys had something for Undyne, it would be hard on her.

"I-it's okay, I-I'll be ok" Alphys said unhappily Sans came up beside Alphys and she squeezed Sans without thinking about it and cried a little it.

"It's ok Alph, we're here for you" Sans said numbly, he didn't really know how to comfort her, he only wanted to be sure Papyrus was ok.

"There, the child is healed... Gaster what is that stone in your hand?" Toriel asked, Gaster didn't question how she remembered him but pulled out the soul stone.

"I used this stone to try and preserve some of Ermora's soul.. the blade took most of it, any part of her soul will help her remain here with us" Gaster said, he put the stone over Ermora's neck and hoped it would be enough to bring her back.

"Where is the child's room? We should let her rest there" Toriel stated, she went to pick the child up but Asgore had done so first.

"You are a restoration druid Tori, let the guardien druid take her and do part of his job" Asgore said, Toriel didn't argue with him, they had been found by the Tauren together and have lived as druids for the past little bit, they even rebuilt their marriage. Papyrus shwed Asgore where Ermora's room was and they came back down a short time later, they all sat quietly in the guild hall.

"I wish I hadn't teleported you guys" Sans finally confessed with a sigh, Alphys shook her head.

"Ermora was the most determined, besides you can't tell your guild elader no... can you?" she pointed out, Sans reached for some alcohol but Grillby snatched it from him.

"No drinking in this state... besides our focus should be on what we can d from here" Grillby said, Gaster thought carefully.

"Well first off we should see to it that our guild leader gets better in the meantime there should be a group still working out in Northrend.

"Tori and I could go with Papyrus, Sans, and Alphys" Asgore suggested, Gaster felt a little awkward being left here but wasn't wanting to argue.

"Very well then, rest up tonight and make sure yu don't approach the Icecrown area for a time, we should stay hidden just in case" Gaster noted, everyone nodded and went to their rooms except for Gaster who opted to stay with Ermora as she was still unstable.

* * *

Another chapter down and 1 character death, hope ya'll are enjoying it so far

 **Ermora: O_O I also see pairings... but why would you kill Undyne?!**

You'll see, also be aware that there will now be pairings in the story but I have some that aren't canon but I love the pairings. Anyways until next chapter have a good one!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 14

I woke up with my body extremely sore, I slowly got up and opened my eyes, how'd I end up in my room in the guild hall? How am I even alive at this point?! I then realized I was in linen clothes, I felt around and felt a stone around my neck, I held it up and saw a soulstone with a small light in it, I felt sick. Was that my soul? Why is it so dim? I held my head as I felt my world shift into a flashback, I was in darkness and something was tearing me apart but Gaster's hand had grabbed what little scraps of me were left. I let go of my head as the vision faded, had he somehow pulled me from being completely taken by Frostmourne? I got up unsteadily and made my way to my door, where was Sylerastraz? I opened the door and slowly made my way downstairs, Muffet and Grillby looked at me then ran over and helped me to a seat.

"You need to be careful dear, you look like you've just woken up" Muffet quickly said.

"How long was I out for and I need a status report" I quickly shot back, Muffet ran off then came back with some water and fresh bread, I began to eat and drink with gusto.

"You've been out for about 4 days now... we've been having a group run to Northrend for gold... Alphys is struggling with things right now since we lost Undyne" Grillby said, I froze mid chew and swallowed, we lost Undyne?

"So the Lich King killed her... dammit, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have ran off to that area" I quietly said as I looked down.

"I wouldn't blame you... but we had to send your armor off as it was broken" Muffet stated, I then felt a chill run down my spine, the blade had torn into me!

"I'll be back, I need to see what damage it did and how noticeable the scar is" I said as I staggered up and to the water basin, Muffet and Grillby tried to stop me but I had gotten there already and looked, I felt sick to my stomache. A scar from where the blade had struck had formed but it glowed blue like Frostmourne, my armor could hide most of it but sadly it would still be noticeable.

"Come back and finish eating" Muffet said to try and distract me, I backed away from the water basin and sat back down, everyone would know I'd fought the Lich King, for all I know he could now find me easily. My thoughts were interrupted when a few of the guild members came in and two... goat monsters.

"Ah, I see you are awake my child, that is good, I am Toriel and this is Asgore" the female goat greeted warmly and pointed to the male, she looked to be a restoration druid and... Asgore looked to be a guardian druid.

"Thank you... also, I heard about Undyne... I'm so sorry that my choice got her killed" I said not meeting anyones eyes, Sylerastraz brushed up against me suddenly and I felt a bit relieved.

"U-Undyne died as she lived, t-trust me she would've w-wanted a death like that" Alphys replied sadly, I flinched, knowing that if she is in the Lich King's hands could only mean one thing.

"She's not dead anymore... the Lich King would've made her one of his deathknights" I replied unhappily, I heard Alphys give a small sob.

"Don't worry, I, the great Papyrus, believe there will be a way to help Undyne, besides she can't be controlled easily" Papyrus quickly said, I want to believe he's right but he wouldn't know how hard the Lich King would fight to have a strong soldier at his side.

"Well I think I'm wanting to head out for a bit, I'm not feeling the best being stuck in here" I quickly said as I got up, I went outside and sat on the steps to the guild hall, by the light this was difficult. The door opened and Alphys sat beside me, I didn't meet her gaze as she looked over, she pet her amalgamate's fur.

"H-hey, it wasn't your fault... t-the best we can do is w-work hard, a-also I did bond with my companion, n-now when your armor comes back w-we will head back out and attack a-a different base" Alphys quietly said, I could hear her sad tone but I could also tell she was doing her best to cheer me up.

"Sounds good" I said, Alphys gave a small sad smile that disappeared, we went back in and planned out an area to go after next, we decided on a place called Azjol'Nerub, as we finished planning a package came in, it was my fixed up armor, I put the armor back on quickly.

"So who will come in with you to Azjol'Nerub?" Gaster asked, I thought about this carefully, we still would need someone on the field of Northrend... aha I got it!

"I would like to take Toriel for healing, Asgore to be the tank and I'll take Sans and Alphys for some extra damage output" I stated.

"Can I do anything?" Papyrus asked desperately, I smiled and nodded at him.

"Indeed, I need you and Gaster to stay on the surface of Northrend and scout the area out, we want to try and weaken scourge forces still" I stated, Papyrus nodded enthusiastically.

"Wowie! That's important, come on Gaster lets go!" Papyrus happily said, Sans teleported them and gave Gaster a 'good luck' look as he did so.

"All right Sans, best port us to Azjol'Nerub so w-we can get this started" Alphys stated a bit more confidently, I felt a small smile creep across my face, she seemed to be enjoying this a bit now despite all the bad that's happened. Sans' one eye flashed blue and we were in a tunnel of sorts, I pulled out my 'hearthstone' and it turned blue, perfect, a group stone so if we get separated we can talk to each other telepathically.

"Your magic here is so strange" Toriel mused, I gave her a small smile, odd to her maybe but not to me. Asgore casted a spell and his body changed as his armor fused into his body and he became a bear.

 _"Does it really matter? Come let us get going"_ Asgore's voice rang through my head, heh the telepathic powers were so useful for those of us who couldn't speak bear. Asgore lumbered forward like a bull... well goat in an alchemist's shop into a bunch of nerubians in some webs, Toriel sighed and made sure Asgore was properly looked after with her healing spells, Alphys and I sent our pets in as Sans... well Sans relaxed a lot and a part of me was wondering if bringing him along was really a good idea or not.

"Heh, these Nerubians are gonna have a bad time" Sans jokingly said as he lazily casted a fireball, by the light he was helpful ONLY when he wanted to be it seems.

"Stop being such a lazybones S-Sans and h-help us kill these things" Alphys hissed at him as she shot at another Nerubian coming out from some local webs.

"Tibia honest you all look like you've got this handled pretty well so far" Sans said, I was getting pretty frustrated and Toriel... well Toriel looked like she was trying not to chuckle... oh dear light no, she likes his puns?

"Before I let Sylerastraz loose on you cut it with the puns and stop being so darned lazy" I quickly stated, he definitely wasn't helping as much as I thought he would.

"Look Ermora, you gotta let me do my own thing, I can't just expend my magic and regain it nearly as quickly as your people" Sans pointed out, I went to object but couldn't dammit he was right! We killed the nerubians and found a gate shortly after, but it had a rather large nerubian in front of it and even then there were 3 groups of nerubians in front of him.

"More fools here to try and get into our sacred city, kill them" the nerubian at the gate said, the three groups moved up and I could see Alphys trying to calculate what to do.

"M-my amalgamate m-might be able to hold off a p-pack of spiders if Asgore c-can handle the other two" Alphys said, her amalgamate growled and charged forward without another word and took a group of nerubians to the side.

 _"I've got this, Tori some heals please"_ Asgore's voice rang, he let out a savage roar and ran to the other two packs, Toriel kept up her healing powers and we quickly took down the packs and then the main nerubian attacked without giving us a break. He was... well he was a pushover as Toriel kept anyone from dieing pretty well and cleansed any poisons. We went through the gate and onto a large spider web, we creeped down and could hear nerubian noises from below us.

"Looks like someone is having some problems down here" Sans noted, I nodded and looked to some rather big nerubians by some stairs and a large tunnel to the right.

"W-we should go through the tunnel on the right, the top of the stairs are blocked by w-webs" Alphys said, I looked to the top of the stairs, she was right there was a thick webbing blocking them. I could only hear cries coming closer and closer through the tunnel though.

"We should make a choice of what to do about the guards at the stairs I don't like the sound of whats in the tunnels" I stated, I saw everyone nodding in agreement.

 _"Let's take down the mobs by the stairs"_ Asgore quickly stated, we nodded and he ran forward, he gave a quick yelp though and booked it back to us when a giant spider leg came through the tunnel. We back up to the wall as a large spider made its way onto the web, the nerubians attacked it mercilessly, more nerubians came from the tunnel and attacked the spider as well, when I saw it bleed I realized that this thing was fighting the scourge but it would kill us for being on its territory too!

"What should we do?" Toriel asked, we watched as the giant spider wreaked havoc against the scourge and dwindled their numbers quickly.

"Tibia honest I think we should take off" Sans admitted, I shook my head, we can't just leave when there's something like... THIS around down here.

"Oh my gosh s-stop with the puns already" Alphys said in a cranky voice, I watched as the spiders attention began to focus more and more on us.

"Let's get ready, that spider is almost through the nerubians and we're going to be next" I quickly said, Sans sighed and gave me a look that said 'really?' As the spider finished off the nerubians it looked at us and ran towards us, Asgore looked very unsure at first, was he arachnaphobic? After a brief moment however he charged forward and jumped onto the spiders head, it shrieked as his claws raked its eyes, I felt a little sad as this reminded me of the time Bambam had jumped onto Anub'arak to save me. I shook my head, gotta focus on this now or I may never survive long enough to go through with this journey. I shot at the spider while Sans took a back seat again, he looked like he was struggling a bit though, was teleporting really that hard on him? We fought the spider as it spat poison and webs at us, Asgore kept at its eyes until its insides were exposed, I was shocked when I saw it was ripped apart by his claws. As it went down we ran through the tunnel and ended up falling through the webs and into a large basin of water, I did NOT want to be soaking wet today! We climbed out and my nose was assaulted by Toriel's and Asgores smell from their fur, it was fairly bad but maybe this wasn't as bad as smelling the undead? I shrugged it off, it shouldn't really matter right now, we were in the middle of a enemy camp. Everything was oddly clear as we prgressed a bit further, when we came to another gate there were webs that led down onto a platform and I felt my body jolt Anub'arak was at the bottom on the platform.

"You look like you know that thing" Toriel whispered, I nodded and my pet growled deeply and viciously, sensing my anger.

"That's Anub'arak, he killed my last companion and I've been looking for revenge, with you guys here I think we could take him down now" I stated, Sans looked over at me and his eye flashed blue.

"So this is the one who would've hurt Paps too, he's about to have a really bad time" Sans stated in a low threatening tone, I was a bit shocked with his tone, guess he just needs some motivation to do something.

"Th-then let's take him d-down before he kills a-any more companions" Alphys said, her amalgamate gave a low gutteral growl, foam coming out of its oriface.

 _"Let's take this over grown bug down then"_ Asgore stated, we headed down and Anub'arak turned slowly and he gave a bit of a chuckle as we readied ourselves for a fight.

"Didn't learn much did we little hunter?" he asked me in that hollow voice of his, Sylerastraz growled and it's fur spiked along its back.

"Your cheap trick won't work, your surrounded this time you filthy bug" I hissed back, Anub'arak slammed a leg into the ground and he gave a loud laugh now.

"You know not what you are getting into hunter, come then and let me show you my might yet again as I rip your new companions life from them" Anub'arak said, Asgore charged forward at that and Anub'arak dug into the platform ground.

"You coward!" I called harshly, I then noticed some rocks under Toriel's feet, the amalgamate reacted fast and shoved her out of the way and moved as giant spikes dug up from the ground.

"Intruders have reached the masters lair, let us go assist in getting rid of the intruders!" a voice called, nerubians ran down the web and began to attack us.

"Asgore, tank those mobs as-" I cut off as Asgore grabbed my arm in his mouth and dragged me to the side, I was shocked a moment later as a powerful blast of sorts with an odd noise echoed and hit all the nerubians, I looked to its source and saw a giant bone dragon head like thing beside Sans, he looked pissed.

"I'm not playing games you damned bug, you could kill my brother and I won't let that happen" Sans stated, his hand glowed blue and he raised his hand, a few moments later Anub'arak was dragged from the ground and into the air. My jaw dropped, was Sans really capable of all this?!

"Sans is truly a fearsome foe if someone has a lot of LOVE" Toriel said, I gave her an odd look, LOVE? What in lights name is LOVE?

"What is LOVE?" I asked, Toriel jumped and looked at me then she gave a knowing look.

"Sorry, I was using a term from our realm, LOVE means Level Of Violence, I forgot that it doesn't work the same here" Toriel said I looked thoughtful and then I remember that some of their abilities remained.

"From your realm some of your abilities remain the same, if anything maybe your LOVE can be attributed to how evil someone might be in my realm and if Sans is truly this dangerous against someone with tons of 'LOVE' he could be the best mage ever as there is a ton of evil here on Azeroth" I stated. Sans finally and quickly dropped his hand and raised his other one, Anub'arak was slammed into the ground and bones stabbed through his carapace, blod shot up and around, on us, and the platform, amazingly enough Anub'arak was still moving.

"You really wanted to have a bad time, tibia honest I'd love to be the one to kill you but you hurt someone who was close to my brother and I don't take kindly to that either" Sans said, his hand stayed blue and he looked at me.

"You are one hell of a scary skeleton Sans, you sure it's alright for me to do this blow?" I asked, Sans nodded.

"He may have attempted to kill Pap but he DID kill your first companion, honors go to you" Sans said in a tone that was barely restrained anger, geez, he has some anger issues with someone tries to hurt his brother. I wonder whats led to him being this over protective, hell I wonder how he can go from being a lazy bones to a serious fighter... guess he's put some backbone into this. By the light was that just a pun?! I shook my head, got to keep focus, I looked to the other members of the group and they each nodded at me.

"As our friend said, you really wanted a bad time, and I'm glad that I'll get to be the one to kill you" I hissed, Anub'arak chuckled as I drew my bow back at his face.

"He said this may happen, that anger is part of your curse, come kill me and feed it little hunter... it won't matter though as I'll be back" Anub'arak said, I shot him right in the... forehead and he fell limp, I was a bit unsure of what he meant by curse but I won't worry about it for now. Sans' eye stopped glowing and the skull disappeared, he looked exhausted, he may be scary like that but it looks like it leaves him extremely tired.

"Y-you going to be o-ok Sans?" Alphys asked worriedly, I couldn't help but agree with her.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just bone-tired is all" he said in a tired joking tone, I pulled out my stone and it changed into a hearthstone again, Asgore shifted back and looked at his stone as well.

"Our stones are back to normal, what do we do now?" Asgore asked, everyone looked at me and I gave a small smile.

"We use our stones to 'hearth' back to our base" I stated, we casted and warped to our base in the main area.

"Wowie! You guys got back!" Papyrus greeted us right away, Sans just tiredly teleported away, must be to his room.

"Yeah we completed our mission and we even killed Anub'arak, how'd everything go on your end?" I replied, Gaster came up and I chuckled a bit as it honestly looked like he had shit all over his clothes.

"We were doing great but then I slipped and fell into a rather bad situation" Gaster said unhappily.

"Explain" I said now trying to hide back my laughter on this one as it seems like there is a great story with this.

"We were chasing some scourge and they got away so Gaster though we could ride a dragon and well... it threw him into some crap" Papyrus said, I ended up bursting into laughter.

"Seriously? You got covered in dragon shit? Ahahahahaha! That is too good!" I announced through my laughter.

"It's not funny" Gaster said with a frown, I swallowed my laughter.

"Sorry, its just nice to have a laugh after all thats happened... you might want to get that cleaned right away, oh and you may want to jump into the ocean and try to get it out of your bones, I don't want to smell it." I said, Gaster gave a huff and left, I was still smiling and even Alphys looked a bit happier since that little story.

"I'm pretty exhausted I-I think I want to get some rest" Alphys said, I nodded and and I yawned as I did so.

"You're right, let's all get a good rest and then we can gather some more gold and figure out another base to attack" I said, everyone nodded and I left for upstairs, as I hopped onto my bed Sylerastraz hopped up as well and I fell asleep stroking its soft fur.

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone I'm always just so busy and can't always work on my fanfiction.

 **Ermora: Work, Martial Arts, y'know the wierd stuff**

Anyways there's another chapter all done, next one is going to be third person and following someone else for a chapter

 **Ermora: Sans is really scary in this**

No one messes with his brother and gets away with it, anyways until next time have a good one!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 15

Screaming could be heard throughout the Ebon Hold, the Lich King himself was currently raising a new deathknight as this ones soul was resisting him when it was inside of Frostmourne and now the body resisted the change as well. He had worked for quite a bit breaking this one and it was extremely taxing, more taxing then he thought but he knew it would be completely worth it. He stopped with his spell again and went up to the table he had the creature on, the creatures one eye glowed blue as her other one had been missing.

"Who do you love?" the Lich King asked, the creature looked at him and he expected more of a fight now.

"I-I.. l-love" she started, the Lich King grabbed her by her face harshly and allowed a fraction of his power to go through his hand into her, causing her face to freeze slightly.

"Who do you love?!" he demanded in frustration cultists in the area flinched away at his tone of voice.

"No one" came the reply, the Lich King relaxing slightly as the new death knights icy cold voice penetrated the silence.

" Who loves you?" he asked, as he removed his hand, the creature looked at him straight in the eye.

"No one" she stated, the Lich King smirked under his helmet, FINALLY! This monster was finally his to command!

"Good, you are ready to start your training my weapon of destruction, come follow me to the balcony" he said as he released the death knight initiate from the table. She got up and followed him, she could remember her name... Undyne, her name was Undyne. Her first task was to spy on some puny humans down below in some cult called the Scarlet Crusade, when she finished the Lich King sent her to a trainer, Razuvious.

"There are some swords lying about new blood, pick one up and use a runeforge to temper it" he stated, Undyne nodded and went to a weapons rack and picked up an old rusty sword, she then took it to a runeforge and as she placed the blade in it magically was infused and she pulled it out. She felt the smooth refined metal, it was a beautiful blade, she went back to Razuvious who gave her a book on how to put a rune on her blade. She went back to the forge and placed a rune on her blade, as she went to leave a cultist came from Razuvious to her.

"The instructor would like you to slay a fallen adept" the cultist said, Undyne took the key and went into the pit, she saw a few chained up adepts, she approached a human and released him, the key disappeared as it was used, the human got up and she culd hear a voice in her head.

 _"This is yur first task, take the life of this one in combat and then come and see me"_ the Lich Kings voice rang out, Undyne looked as the human geared himself and then looked at her with a smile.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" he asked with a smirk, Undyne was offended and her anger swelled, she's not an idiot! The human charged forward and Undyne effortlessly dodged and swung her blade, the human blocked it just in time and Undyne's eye flared up just a bit more and spears appeared behind her, the human looked on in horror and the spears impaled him, Undyne smiled, heh, that was too easy! She left and the spears faded from the humans body and Undyne smiled as there were some shocked glances, she wouldn't be beaten by some arrogant punk.

"Well done, you truly are a powerful deathknight, perhaps we should call you Undyne the Undying" the Lich King congratulated her as she approached him, Undyne nodded, proud of her new name.

"Thank you master, what is my next task?" Undyne replied with a grin, the Lich King was pleased with this response, this one was definitely worth the trouble, perhaps now he could get the rest of his daughters group to join him and then he would be unstoppable.

"You will take the teleporter to the bottom floor and follow Darion Morgraine's instructions for now" the Lich King said, Undyne gave a small bow and did as she was told, as she approached Darion there was another human with long white hair giving her a glance.

"This one gave the master some trouble" the human said, she ignored him and approached Darion, who smiled.

"You must by what they call Undyne, and if I'm not mistaken you must be hungry for combat" Darion stated, Undyne nodded eagerly and Darion sounded a horn and sent her to the ground where she could begin to fight their opponents, the Scarlet Crusade. As Undyne went about however it was apparent that she was not getting the same tasks as others already, sure she got to grab a horse like the others but she was pretty much sent straight to the front lines to take down some of the stronger Scarlet Crusade members rather then infect some to make them zombies. She kinda wanted to turn some of these weaks punks into zombies but she wouldn't disobey her leader... wait... leader... her head throbbed slightly and she swore she caught a glimpse of a face in her mind, she quickly waved it away, probably nothing.

"You over there!" a voice called, Undyne snapped from her thoughts and saw a necromancer in a field close by, she approached the necromancer.

"Yes?" she asked in a cold tone, she just wanted to kill some more crusaders, not help some old man with a spell.

"I'm looking to make a brew to make some of our forces stronger, it requires someone of great skill and strength for some of the items however, I need a cauldron, chains and some Scarlet Crusader skulls from their pathetic fortress" the man said, Undyne smiled viciously and cracked her knuckles.

"I'll bring you a ton of heads, just let me in on some of this power stuff!" Undyne said, she ran off eagerly, these Scarlet punks are about to know mass death and true fear from Undyne the Undying! She went in and summoned spears left and right, killing mulitple Crusaders without so much as breaking a sweat, she quickly found some chains and a large cauldron. She began to carry it back only to be stopped by a robed man, she placed the cauldron down.

"I am High Inquisitor Valroth, your not welcome here you filthy Scourge" he said, Undyne laughed, was this tiny human really going to be that tough?

"You won't live long enough to do anything to me" she hissed, Valroth only gave a grin and she saw him cast a shield, she summoned a spear and it deflected off the shield.

"I'm not like the other members of this order, now die!" he spat, he shot a light spell at Undyne and she narrowly dodged it, he was certainly quicker and quite possibly stronger then most of the others. She ran forward, her runeblade in one hand and a summoned spear in another hand, she slammed into the shield and it reversed the power and knocked her back, Valroth casted a spell and this time it hit its mark, Undyne bit back a cry of pain as the spell felt like it was splitting her body apart for a few moments. She quickly mustered up the determination to pull through the pain and moved, she felt relief almost instantly and she looked over to see the ground was brighter where she once was.

"You'll have to try a little harder then that!" Undyne spat, she stood up to her full height and winced a bit as she felt a bit of the magic still lingering on.

"You shall not have what you want you monster, the light shall purge your dark soul!" Valroth shouted as he casted another spell, Undyne tried to deflect this one but found that it was extremely unsuccessful as unbelievable pain shot through her body. She nearly collapsed but resisted the urge to do so, instead she felt a darkness growing inside of her, she held out her hand and the darkness released, undead hands exploded from the ground and Valroth let out a cry. The ground decayed quickly around him and his shield began to fade, he moved away from it as fast as he could while Undyne found her opening, she attacked him and he was unable to do melee combat with her.

"Listen well you little shit, I am Undyne and I won't let you live" Undyne hissed as she threw Valroth to the ground and stood over him, her spear and sword held high above her head in preparation for a death blow.

"You will fall to the light" Valroth said defiantly, Undyne smiled and couldn't believe this human was just so stupid.

"Wrong last words punk!" she called as she stabbed him in the chest with her sword and spear, she wanted to bring his skull especially to that necromancer... wait... she looked around and cursed under her breath, she needed to grab all the skulls of the Crusaders she had killed! She spent some time going to all the people she had killed and placed the skulls into the cauldron with Valroth's on top, as she hauled everything back she began to wonder about a feeling in the back of her head. It's as if there's something important she was forgetting, she shook her head, did it matter? As she made it back to the necromancer he looked extremely pleased with her.

"The Lich King said you wouldn't disappoint me, you've truly lived up to your already grand reputation here in the Scourge, now hold on for just a moment as I create a special flask for you, master's orders" he said, he used magic on the cauldron and chains, Undyne waited impatiently to the side and once he was done he handed her a vial.

"What is THIS?" she asked in disappointment, the necromancers gave a malicious smile.

"It is one of my finest creations, it is a never ending vial of unholy strength, now before I can let you do what you'd like the Lich King has asked for you back at the Necropolis" the necromancer said, Undyne nodded and headed back, she wanted to do more killing so why wasn't she allowed? As she made it back to the Lich King he turned and smiled.

"I have watched what you have done and I've realized this may be too easy for you, I wish to relocate you to my main Necropolis in Northrend. We have a campaign going there against some more enemies and I believe your skill would be best spent there, HOWEVER before you are allowed to go I must test your strength and endurance. You have not been a deathknight for long but you are proving to be a most capable weapon, I want to move you to be a fifth horseman in Naxxramas but to do that you must prove yourself against my second in command, Kel'thuzad" the Lich King said, he could feel some deathknights wavering but if he could ensure Undyne's loyalty the loss wouldn't be big. To his approval Undyne smiled, she seemed to be the leader type when she was alive and to have her against her friends would prove entertaining.

"I will gladly take on your second in command for a chance to prove myself as a capable horseman" Undyne stated, they seemed like an elite group, something she enjoyed being.

"Very well, head to the middle of the room, Kel'thuzad will test you from there" the Lich King said, Undyne went to the arena and could only smile as the blood stain she had left earlier from the human was still there. As she reached the middle a skeleton like creature appeared before her, he inspected her then nodded approvingly, he teleported to the far side, Undyne assumed this was Kel'thuzad.

"We shall test your endurance new blood, I do hope you'll provide a challenge" Kel'thuzad said, 4 others apprached the outside of the ring, Undyne recognized the one from earlier and the other 3 seemed familiar somehow.

"So the little new blood thinks she can do some serious damage, this should be interesting" the lady noted.

"Aye th' lass 'as put up a fight from what I 'eard" the dwarf stated, there was another deathknight who only gave a look of sadness and unhappiness.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne shouted as she charged at Kel'thuzad with blazing speed, she struck quickly and fiercely but was met with another shield, damn these shield's!

"Impressive speed and strength, but you'll need mroe then that" Kel'thuzad said, he waved his hand and ice crystals formed around Undyne and upon command they went to dig into her, Undyne quickly used her ability to summon spears to surround herself with them, Kel'thuzad began to warp around her casting different spells, she couldn't keep up like this for long!

"Looks like the new blood is going to fail here" a voice said, she felt anger flare in her chest, how dare he say she was going to fail! She let out a cry and Kel'thuzad was stunned and unable to move, magic he'd never felt before held him down, he began to see why she was such a catch now, monsters from another realm had mroe than 1 ability, like anyone else they all have different abilities.

"That should prevent you from teleporting, unlike you I face danger head on all the time!" Undyne called, she summoned multiple spears and shot them at Kel'thuzad, as she expected he put up a barrier, time for a switch though! Her one spear flipped around him last minute and struck him, Kel'thuzad cried out.

"Very good, you're a quick thinker" Kel'thuzad praised, he was enjoying this duel more and more, she has already surpassed a few of those who are her superiors at this given moment. Undyne charged forward and shattered the barrier Kel'thuzad had around himself, it seemed the angrier she got the stronger her attacks became, she was truly a foe to be feared. Undyne became more relentless from that point on to the point where Kel'thuzad felt rather overwhelmed actually, she got a few clear hits on him and he was finally able to teleport away again and the Lich King stopped them by death gripping Undyne away.

"That is enough for your test Undyne" the Lich King said in an approving tone, the 4 riders cheered at Undyne, a fifth rider would make them stronger, especially with one of her abilities and talents.

"You truly are a fierce opponent and have risen the ranks extremely quickly, we would be honored to have you at Naxxramas as the lead rider!" Kel'thuzad offered, Undyne grinned.

"FUHUHUHUHUHU! I will lead the Scourge to victory!" she called, the Lich King nodded and came up to her, handing her a special rune spear.

"Then I now make you, Undyne the Undying leader for what will now be known as the five Horsemen!" the Lich King announced, Undyne held the spear to the sky and it radiated with her energies as she shouted out a cry. The other 4 horsemen nodded and felt extremely happy with their new leader, Alexandros was a good leader and they had none since his death but with Undyne they'd never lose!

"Now let us go to Naxxramas and begin to plan to eradicate our enemies!" Kel'thuzad said, his hands glowed and he teleported his riders away, the Lich King summond a gate himself to head back to Icecrown Citadel, he now had the means to eradicate his foes easily and no one would be able to stop him, not even the Deathknights that would very soon betray him.

* * *

Catching up with the heroine that never gives up!

 **Ermora: Heroine? More like death trap... ah well looks like one comrade wants to die twice**

Next chapter will be back in Ermora's perspective don't worry though we will catch up with Undyne... maybe... anywho hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and rememebr to have a good one!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is** **my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 16

I spent the next few days with Gaster trying to figure out a new base to attack but we couldn't really find one that wouldn't be major to take down unless we aimed for the damned necropolis Naxxramas but I insisted that it was too soon to go there. We had Asgore and Toriel out in the main area looking for some other bases as well. As Gaster and I were getting ready to settle down for another fight over which base to attack Asgore and Toriel came in.

"We have great news for you two!" Asgore announced, I looked over to the two along with Gaster.

"Well? Did you find a base thats not on the map we can just decide to attack instead of letting us argue?" I asked in sarcasm.

"Actually yes we have! The Scourge are working with the Vykrul and we found their keep in Howling Fjord" Asgore replied, I felt rather stunned, I'd... never heard of the Vykrul before.

"Interesting... I've never heard of them before, well I guess we should just head there to kill more allies of the scourge, Gaster you lead a group this time" I said, Gaster gave me a funny look.

"You want ME to lead a group?" Gaster asked, I smiled mischeviously and he immediately frowned, he knew what was coming.

"Last time I kept you on the surface you ended up in shit and smelled terrible, I think you'd appreciate being away from the dangers of the outdoors for now" I stated, Gaster's glared at me.

"You just HAD to mention that... well how about you deal with Papyrus this time?" Gaster huffed, I just shrugged, I'm not sure why he was wanting me to 'deal' with Papyrus but not my buisness.

"I don't know the full story of last time but I have no issues working with Papyrus, after all you both are techinically my guards as per Sylvanas' command" I said, Gaster looked like he wanted to protest but didn't.

"I think you both need to take a breather, you've both been in here for days fighting about which base to attack" Asgore finally interjected.

"Your right and tibia honest this would do us good" I said then clapped a hand over my mouth, by the light, Sans' puns were rubbing off on me!

"You can say that again" Sans said as he suddenly appeared, I shook my head and called the rest of our guildmates down. I explained what we were doing and Papyrus looked a bit down that he wasn't going to go to the keep this time.

"Don't worry Papyrus, I'll make sure I take you into a base again someday but I'll be honest that we are attacking a place under a main base of the Scourge" I stated, Papyrus brightened up a little at that as I mentioned we would be going to Dragonblight and wiping out Scourge close and underneath the necropolis of Naxxramas.

"Wowie! You sure we can wipe out a good chunk of Scourge forces there?" Papyrus asked rather excitedly, I nodded and he hugged me tightly.

"Heh, alright I'll port you guys to an area nearby" Sans stated and without another word we were teleported to a remote area in Dragonblight, I felt disoriented from that.

"Ermora I was wondering where this 'Naxxramas' would be?" Papyrus asked, I looked up and pointed in the distance to a large floating building.

"That is Naxxramas, we just got to make our way close to it, but I hear that the riders stay there so if we gain a ton of attention we need to make a strategic retreat" I said, Papyrus nodded and we made our way towards Naxxramas, I felt quite safe actually, despite being so close to Scourge ground again and close to the riders that Alphys and I fought when Undyne... no no I must not think that way right now. We heard glutteral noises and I turned to see ghouls and abominations looking at us.

"Alright, let's get down to buisness" Papyrus said, he put his hands on the ground and in one motion bones came from the ground and struck the undead forces with ease, I wasn't too sure if Papyrus really needed help as it looks as though he could handle all the foes here with attacks like this.

"Papyrus you look capable of dealing with all the Scourge here by yourself, perhaps I should go find some wild animals for food for our guild hall" I mused, Papyrus looked at me and shook his head.

"I would prefer having my guild leader around for I, the great Papyrus, wouldn't be able to do this bone attack for long" he replied, I sighed and smiled I guess he's right, after all, Sans can't use attacks forever either. We made our way closer and closer to Naxxramas, killing a ton of Scourge along the way, as we were directly underneath Naxxramas I felt the cold touch of death.

"Hold up Papyrus, I feel something wrong... its too cold here... it's as if someone is watching us" I stated, Papyrus went back to back with me.

"Don't worry, I shall protect you" Papyrus replied as he looked extremely alert, we were very cautiously in the area and I just wanted away from here now.

"Let's head home, I'm not sure we should be here" I quietly said, I could sense Papyrus tensing up.

"There's a deathknight here" he whispered back, I turned and saw a cloaked figure with a spear, runes etched on it.

"Doesn't seem like they've spotted us, lets try to get out of here before they see us as I don't like this one bit" I explained quietly, we did our best to avoid them but something inside of me screamed that they were watching us carefully.

"I think they know were here" Papyrus voiced my fears, I looked over at the figure to see it standing there staring at us, the trademark glowing blue eyes sent chills down my spine.

"Be ready if they attack" I said as I drew my bow, my companion growled extremely low and Papyrus held his blade in ne hand and a bone in the other. We slowly tried to leave but the figure kept getting closer.

"What do we do?" Papyrus asked, I looked at him, running would be an option but I couldn't risk that strategy as we've lost one guild member already and the last I need is another one gone because we decided to run from danger.

"I can send my companion in to distract them as we use our stones to get home" I suggested, Papyrus shook his head.

"I cannot allow that, after the last loss you had I don't think I could bear to see you so upset again" he replied, I felt a bit touched at this as he was thinking of me above all else.

"Papyrus it may be our only chance of surviving this... I can't allow anyone else to suffer especially after Undyne" I pointed out, Papyrus flinched and sighed.

"I know you're upset about Undyne still but... you said she may very well be a deathknight right? What if she is one and we can get her to come back to us?" Papyrus shot back in hope, was he mad?!

"There is nothing we can do for her if she's a deathknight, all deathknights serve the Lich King" I said.

"You mean your dad?" Papyrus asked, I cringed, how had he gotten a hold of that information? Only Alphys was there when that traitor said he was my father.

"I refuse to accept him as my father Papyrus, he is nothing but a traitor to his people" I replied, Papyrus cringed at that, ah he's so innocent on topics like this, I feel kinda bad for being that harsh now.

"You're on scourge territory you living scum" the deathknight interrupted, their voice was cold, commanding and full of duty.

"Yeah yeah, we are going to have to fight you probably right? Stand aside deathknight" I hissed at them, Papyrus and I made sure we were ready for a fight.

"Do you think you could truly take down me? I'm one of the elite" they spat back, that caused me to feel uneasy that sounded... familiar.

"We shal fight you if we must" Papyrus shot back, the hooded figure laughed and in their other hand a blue spear was summoned, Papyrus looked on in horror as the figure drew their hood back, I felt sick to my stomache.

"You punks think you can defeat me? I am Undyne the Undying! A champion of the Lich King!" came the hiss from a deathknight Undyne.

"By the light..." I stated in shock, Papyrus lowered his weapon and tok a step forward, what was he doing?!

"Undyne, it's me, Papyrus! I knew you'd be alright, come with us and-" Papyrus was cut off as Undyne attacked him, he barely dodged her energy spear.

"Enough talking, I'm going to end you here" she snapped as she continuously tried to attack Papyrus, he dodged every blow though.

"Undyne please! You're not evil, you are one of the best people I know of!" Papyrus pleaded, I shook my head, it would be in vain.

"Shut up! I never accepted you in the first place due to your stupid weakness of emotions! You should let me kill you and let me show you your full potential" Undyne shot back, Papyrus parried one of her strikes.

"U-Undyne please! I know this isn't you, I, the great Papyrus, believe you are still in their and not this... shell" Papyrus pleaded, Undyne finally got a clear blow on him, no!

"I'll take you down Papyrus and make you one of the strongest deathknights!" Undyne announced, as she brought her spear down I shot an arrow that struck her wrist true and she drew her hand back as I managed to penetrate her armor.

"You will not harm him you foul monster" I said, Undyne laughed at me and her hand glowed purple, I felt my throat tighten.

"You can't hope to stop me, you're nothing but a mewling little half blood" Undyne said, I felt panic welling up and I felt an urge to kill her in cold blood rise slowly.

"Undyne stop!" Papyrus begged, Undyne pinned him down with spears that came seemingly out of nowhere.

"I will not stop until this traitor is killed for me master" Undyne replied coldly, I felt my head throbbing as my air was cut off, I felt something cold slowly creeping over me.

 _"Don't fight it, let it take you"_ I heard a voice ring out in my head, w-what is that? Despite the fear I had I listened to it and I felt I no longer needed air. I let out a cry that was full of rage that I had no idea that I even had in the first place, dark energy exploded from me as my soulstone fell from my neck. My spirit beast was knocked out cold and Undyne growled as her spell was shattered with ease.

"I will not lose to you" I growled, my voice was contorted and I felt... cold, but I also wanted one thing, to kill and satisfy my blood lust, I faced Undyne and smiled as I drew a blade from a corpse, it changed but I could care less, I will tear her apart!

* * *

Sorry about the wait everyone work is catchign up t me and I don't get much chances to even get onto my laptop to write naymore but I am doing my best

 **Ermora: That is true but whats happened to me?**

Ahahahaha! You'll have to wait and see, anywho until next time, have a good one!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or World of Warcraft or any of its characters, the only one I own is my OC Ermora**

* * *

Chapter 17

Undyne and I stared at eachother for a brief moment because she began to laugh, oddly it didn't send chills down my spine this time.

"I'll tear you apart easily punk!" Undyne shouted as she charged me with inhuman speed, I blocked her initial strike and saw that my blade had runes on it, she blinked in surprise as I threw her back, I felt my heart stop beating completely but I could care less, I don't need a beating heart!

"I'm not easy prey" I said, Undyne summoned a bunch of spears around me and I could sense her frustration.

"NGAAAAAAHHHHH!" she shrieked as her spears all came at me at once I felt a darkness in me gather quickly and I let out another blast of dark energy as her spears were shredded.

 _"Kill her... kill her, KILL HER!"_ a voice in me screamed I let out a cry and ran up to her and attacked her she wasn't able to block my strike and I shredded her armor, dark energy had come out from my blade.

"Ermora... y-you're hurting me" I heard Papyrus gasped, I looked and saw that a dark wave of energy was reaching from me and was taking energy from him... P-Papyrus... I shook my head, no! The energy I was putting out withdrew from Papyrus as Undyne struck me while I did so, I turned my attention back to her and I noticed that despite my armor and skin having been broken I didn't bleed.

"Your tricks won't work on me" I said, I held my hand up and some of the scourge from earlier rose up to my command, Undyne backed up a bit, I wonder if she knew I had this power.

"I-impossible, you can't do that, you aren't a deathknight" she noted, I smiled and I felt a different sensation in my eyes and I could sense necromatic magic around me.

"You best read up then Undyne, for I am an opponent that is neither of pure light or pure darkness" I taunted her, the undead at my command jumped her and she cut them all down easily, she summoned her spears again but made a shield for herself when I charged. I nearly took the blow but I jumped away just in time, she went to have her shield g out for a strike but I heard a noise and a blue beam of energy made a direct hit.

"D-Dammit, I'll have to retreat fr now, mark my words punks, I'll kill you all!" she hissed as she disappeared with necromatic magic, I looked up and saw Sans, I was furious, she was mine to kill!

"Ermora!" Asgore called, I turned to him and held out my runeblade how dare they ignore my rule! I had this!

 _"Kill them all!"_ a voice told me, I attacked Asgore and he shifted into bear form and barely avoided my strike.

"Ermora, what the hell are you doing?!" Papyrus called, I summoned some more undead, they all have to die!

"It's as I thought, the blade has part of her soul and now that she is disconnected to the part of her soul that is in the stone she is starting to turn into a deathknight" Gaster said as he came in.

"Then it looks like we'll have to get that piece of her back to her body somehow" Toriel said, I death gripped her forward and Sans shot another beam from the skull he was on.

"Sans, the gaster blasters are a dangerous thing to use against Ermora in this state" Gaster stated harshly as the beam struck me and I suffered a fair bit of damage, yet Toriel seemed fine.

"I'll freeze you all" I spat as I let loose an icy blast at the group, Papyrus dodged the attack though and pulled out a bone and I felt magic root me into place as he approached me, what in the world?!

"I'm sorry Ermora but I can't have you doing this right now... you're a kind hearted leader not this" Papyrus apologized, he picked up the necklace that had fallen from my neck and as I began to break the odd hold Sans' one eye flashed and the hold was doubled.

"Damn you all to the nether!" I spat as I couldn't move, Papyrus didn't say anything as he came up and put the necklace around me, I heard a shriek and I felt something odd go through me. No... it was.. warmth, my anger began to fade and the blade reverted to its riginal state and grew heavy, Toriel healed me where my armor had been broken into as my vision faded for a moment. The hold was released and I fell forward with a pained cry as my lungs cried out for air, I gave them what they wanted and Sans held up his hand and I felt us get teleported. I couldn't focus as I was in so much pain right now, it felt like my body was getting warmer and 'melting' my heart was starting to beat again as well.

"What happened?" I heard Grillby demand, I was picked up by Toriel and carried upstairs as I heard Gaster telling him what was going on.

"My child, it will be alrght, please calm down" Toriel tried to soothe me, where was Sylerastraz?!

"It hurts!" I cried out as Toriel set me on my bed, she covered me in a few blankets despite my thrashing about and slwly I began to stop hurting but felt very tired, when I finally fell silent I looked at Toriel who was using some healing magic on me.

"It's ok my child, you're alive again... rest, we can explain it all when you wake up" she said, I nodded and let sleep take me.

* * *

Here's another chapter for you guys, sorry its so short, I will do my best to get longer ones up in the future

 **Ermora: Part Deathknight am I? Why can't we just have Undyne be a Deathknight and leave it at that?**

Because I said so, anywho until next time, have a good one!


End file.
